


Red Roses

by Disneybrony, StormScavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Finn, BAMF Rey, Competent Finn, Competent Rey, F/M, Hurt!Finn, Hurt!Rey, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture, ben needs to chill, finn is stressed out, jessika needs a hug, phasma isn't paid enough, poe is conflicted, rey is determined, zeroes needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/pseuds/StormScavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Crime!AU<br/>Luke Walker and Robert Snoke were the founders of "First Order Engineering and Tech".</p><p>After the mysterious disappearance of Walker, and unexplained death of Snoke 12 years ago, ownership of the corporation was passed down to Luke's nephew, Benjamin Solo, and his lover, Poe Dameron.</p><p>Finn, a recent runaway, knows the truth about the organization, and what lies underneath the company's facade. After meeting a lonely mechanic named Rey, the pair work together to expose the horrible truths of the corporation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Under New Management

**Author's Note:**

> **12 Years Ago...**

Poe Dameron sat at the kitchen table in his apartment building. Across from him at the table, sat Mr. Lucas Walker, the founder of First Order Engineering and Tech. Luke had known Poe's parents when he was a child, so to Poe, he was a dear friend, a mentor, and his personal idol. No one had seen or heard from Luke for weeks. That's why, one Saturday morning at 9:30, Poe was shocked when he found the old entrepreneur knocking at his door. The conversation that followed was much different than the 20 year old college student expected. 

"Wait. I don't understand...so you're telling me, that Mr. Snoke, THE Robert Snoke, co-founder of THE First Order Engineering and Tech, has been running a fucking crime business right under your nose for the past three months..." His brows furrowed.

Luke looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Yes, Poe. That's exactly what's going on." He began, "Look, I didn't want to believe it either, but I'm telling you, Snoke is up to something, and it's not good. You have to believe me, Poe. Please."

Poe sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
"You never were one for normal conversations were you, Mr. Luke?"

Luke glared at him, and Poe continued.  
"Look, Mr. Luke, I want to believe you, but this is all a little strange don't you think? I mean, you suddenly disappear for two weeks, no one sees or hears from you, and then, completely out of the blue, you just decide pop by my apartment and tell me this? What am I supposed to think?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Poe...but I had to."

"Why..." Poe crossed his arms, "why did you disappear..."

"...to protect her."

"Who?"

Luke was silent. His face was grim as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"Poe...please. I need your help. They came after me and my daughter. All I know is, Snoke wants me out of the picture. He wants full control over the company, and right now, the only way he can get that is if I'm dead."

The 20 year old college journalist ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I still don't get it. Why don't you just call the cops if you're that damn worried?"

"You and I both know that a police investigation would take too long. Plus, Snoke would know that I was the one who called them."

"So the next person you picked was me? What makes you think I'd wanna be apart of this?"

Luke met his gaze again.  
"Because, Poe, you're studying to become a journalist aren't you? I need you to go there and interview Snoke. See if you can maybe somehow get him to tell you something, anything. Even a hint, a simple gesture or pattern of information could help me." 

Poe chuckled.  
"Listen, Mr. Luke, I've known you since I was a toddler, and I look up to you, I really do. That being said, I gotta say, you sound fucking insane. You sure the stress hasn't gotten to you yet? I mean, don't get me wrong, I know Mr. Snoke's an old bag, but I doubt he'd be running that type of shit in your guys's business, let alone try to fucking kill you for finding out about it." He took a sip of his coffee.

Luke had had enough. Poe obviously wasn't taking him seriously.  
"Snoke wasn't the one who tried to kill me when I found out. My nephew was the one who tried to kill me when I found out. He's working with Snoke."

Poe spat out his coffee all over the table. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Benny?...no...You're a liar. I know Benny. He wouldn't do that. He's not like that. You're so full of shit!" Poe clenched his fists, "If this is about-"

"Look, Poe." Luke interrupted, "I know how you and my nephew once felt about each other. I know that you still love him, but right now, he could be in danger. A danger to himself, and to those around him. That's another reason I need you. He trusts you, and more importantly, he'd never hurt you. I know he still cares about you." Luke said with a small smile.

Poe looked down for a moment and sighed a heavy sigh. Poe hadn't seen Ben since their fall out almost a year ago when Ben decided to drop out of college to work for Luke and Snoke. Maybe if everything went well, there could be a chance of them being back together? He couldn't ignore it, he still missed him, and he still wanted to be with him. What he was hearing from Luke couldn't be true, though...could it? Only one way to find out.

Poe looked up to meet Luke's gaze.  
"...what do you need me to do..."

Luke clasped his hands on the table.  
"All you need to do is go in, walk to the front desk, and ask to speak with Mr. Robert Snoke. Tell him you made the an appointment for 3:30."

"But I didn't. What makes you think they'd believe me?" 

A grin formed on Luke's lips.  
"Because I did."

Poe's jaw dropped.  
"You son of a..."

"Please, Poe. You're the only one I can trust."

Poe closed his eyes for a moment.  
"...alright...I'll see what I can do. BUT I'm only doing this for Benny. That's all."

"That's enough for me..." the two of them stood up and shook hands. "Thank you, Poe. I mean it."

"Yeah,yeah, don't mention it old man." Poe smiled, "Now get outta here, I'm missing my Saturday morning cartoons." 

Luke smiled and began to walk towards the door, when he was stopped by Poe again.  
"Hey, wait..." Luke turned around to face him. "Mr. Luke, I'm sorry...but I have to know."

"Yes, what?"

"...why..." Poe began, "...why would Benny turn against you like this? He's your own nephew..."

Luke looked down at his feet for a moment. If he really trusted Poe to do this job for him, he needed to trust Poe with the truth.  
"A few weeks after Ben started working for the company, he was one of our best employees. I couldn't have been more proud of him. One day, he asked me about the inheritance, and who it would go to next... As much as I hated to tell him, I told him that the inheritance would have to stay in the Walker lineage, and that it would one day go to my daughter."

"Little Rey?"

"Yes. Ben was crushed when I told him, but I tried to tell him that, in time, he could still have a very high rank in the company. I promised him an excellent pay as well. Enough for him to retire young. But it wasn't enough. None of it was. He wanted to company for himself. He wanted to be an heir. He wanted power. I have a feeling that's what made him hate me."

"So what did he do after that?"

"Well, that's when he started spending more time around Mr. Snoke..." Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. "What hurts more is that Ben KNEW about him. He knew what Snoke was up to. He knew about Snoke's illegal dealings, and he knew that Snoke was busy running whores, drugs, and guns in our business."

Poe covered his mouth.  
"Dear, god..."

"He promised Ben that if he helped him get rid of me and Rey, and helped Snoke build his crime empire, HE would one day be Snoke's successor and gain the inheritance for himself."

"...damn...I...I don't know what to say..."

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Poe...can you help me..."

Poe lifted his chin confidently.  
"I'll do it. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Poe. For everything." 

"Don't mention it, old man."

 

\--- **10:30am, Jessika Pava's college dorm room**

 

That afternoon, Poe gave his friend, Jessika, a quick visit. He stood guiltily in her dorm room as he explained his situation. When he'd finished giving her all the details, he soon found the 5'7, 21 year old Asian girl padding over to him. Her pink robe flowing elegantly behind her as she approached him. She looked him dead in the eyes, face to face for a moment. Soon after, he felt her hand strike his cheek.

"You need me to do what?!" she shouted at him. 

Poe held his cheek tightly.  
"Okay, first off. Ow, and fuck you. Second, yes."

"There's no way I'm driving you to go visit your psycho ex-boyfriend. Are you serious? Do you know what you just told me? He's a madman!"

"Listen, Jess, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Ugh..." she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "I can't believe this. I TOLD you Ben was bad news. Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

"Jess-"

"Don't 'Jess', me." the small girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Poe Isaac Dameron, I think you've officially lost your mind. What about Mr. and Mrs. Solo? Do his parents even know about this?"

"No, I don't think so. Mr. Walker thinks it would be safer if they didn't know." He scratched the back of his head.

"Safer? What about you, Poe? Why can't you be safe?"

"Because Benny needs me."

"Well, I need you too!" she suddenly shouted. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, in fact, she didn't entirely mean to say it out loud. Poe looked shocked that she'd shouted, she was too, but her emotions had been tested. They both stood in front of each other, frozen, until she found herself wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Poe...but I need you too. I don't want you to get hurt..."

Poe sighed and hugged her back.  
"...oh, Jessika...I know...I need you too, and I love you. You know I do."

Jessika sniffed once.  
"Then why do you want to do this so badly?"

"Because I need both of you." He felt Jessika sigh against his chest. "Hey, look at me." he said as he tilted her chin up with his finger. "Everything'll be fine, I promise."

"H-how can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. Have I ever been wrong before?"

Jessika let out a small giggle, and Poe continued.  
"Trust me. Tell you what, afterwards, I'll give you a call, okay? 5:30 on the nose. You and I'll go out to the mall, have dinner, and then we'll see go see a movie later tonight. Deal?"

She sniffed again and grinned a cute grin.  
"Deal." she kissed him on the cheek. "5:30 on the nose, and not a minute later, mister." 

"You got it, miss Pava." He said with a wink as he exited the room.

 

**3:25pm, Downtown Hosnia**

 

Later that day, Jessika dropped off Poe at the main building of First Order Engineering and Tech. As Poe got out of Jessika's car, he walked around to the driver's window where Jessika sat, and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Good luck, Poe." Jess said.

"Thanks, Jess. Everything'll be fine. Don't worry about me. If anything, worry about the fact that your bra strap is showing."

"Wait what?" she looked down to check, only to remember that she's wearing a blue sweater and jeans. "Fuck you. Also, don't forget, I love you."

Poe chuckled.  
"Love you to, Jess." He gave her another quick kiss before making his way towards the building. "I'll call you when I'm all done. 5:30?"

"And not a minute later." She smiled as he reached the double doors, and, after seeing him enter the building, she drove off back to her dorm.

Poe looked around the front of the room. Around him, a bunch of people in suits were rushing around, running from hallway to hallway, boardroom to boardroom, elevator to elevator. The place was beautiful. 

All sorts of paintings were hung on the walls, there was a fountain in the center of the room, classical music played from the speakers, and a **sculpture of a large rose** was standing on the outside of the building, titled, **"Red"**. On one wall, there was a picture of Mr. Luke and Mr. Snoke together, presumably when they were younger, as the two men looked devilishly more attractive than they did now.

His attention was then brought to a young woman at the front desk. The woman, a blonde, wore glasses and a suit jacket, followed by a rather revealing skirt, and black heels.  
"Ahem." Her tone was less than welcoming. "Excuse me, sir. Do you have an appointment?" she said in a condescendly.

Poe nervously made his way towards the woman at the front desk.  
"Uh, yes. I-I'm here to see Benny- I mean, Mr. Snoke? Mr. Robert Snoke? I have a 3:30 appointment."

"Ah, yes. You must be mister Dameron, I presume? The journalist?"

"Well, studying to be one...yes, that's me."

"Please, right this way sir."

Poe was shocked when the woman's attitude towards him suddenly changed. Her tone was less condescending, and less impatient. Then again, when you are sent to speak with Robert Snoke, THE Robert Snoke, you must be pretty important. She lead him to the top floor, floor 101. When the exited the elevator, he noticed that the floor was nothing but a long hallway, leading to two, shiny, brown double doors.

The carpet of the hallway was different shades of brown, all in swirly patterns that reminded him of chocolate. On the walls, were various paintings of medieval times, and small, old lamps hung from the ceiling. The woman knocked on doors.

"Mr. Snoke? Mister Dameron is here to see you for the interview."

Silence followed for a few moments. She knocked again.  
"Mr. Snoke, sir?"

"Starla, leave us." A younger voice interrupted.

"Ah...yes, sir, mister Benjamin." The woman walked back to the elevator, and left Poe in the hall. Poe stood next to the doors in silence, until the elevator doors closed.

"Come in." the voice said.

Poe's heart began to beat harder as he slowly opened the double doors... 

 

**3:29, First Order Engineering and Tech, Snoke's room.**

 

The room was magnificent. All sorts of classical books were neatly placed on the elegant bookshelves on either wall. The back wall was nothing but a giant glass window, the carpet was just as the hallway's, a chocolate-caramel design. He felt relaxed being in this room. 

That is, until he looked towards the desk, and saw that Mr. Snoke was dead. His heart felt like it'd stopped for a moment as he looked at the poor old man who lied face first on the desk in front of him. His glasses were cracked between his face and the desk, and in his hand, he held a shattered glass of wine. On his desk, laid an oddly placed **red rose** next to where his hand was.

Poe looked towards the young, black suited man who stood next to Mr. Snoke's corpse. His hair was black and silky, shining from the light that shown through the window behind him. His suit was tailored and expensive. His face was just as flawless as when he and Poe had first met.

"B-Benny?..." Poe began in utter shock. "Is...is that you?" Ben looked at him with tears in his eyes, and Poe continued. "Mr. Snoke?"

"He's dead, Poe."

"...you...you poisoned him?" Poe asked, looking at the glass in his hand.

"Yes. But don't worry, someone else brought him the wine, I just put the pill in. They won't trace it back to me, but I feel bad for the poor bastard who made his wine."

"How could you do this?..."

"Snoke promised me the inheritance if I helped him, which I did. And now, with my uncle and cousin out of the picture, Snoke was the only one in the way..."

"Mr. Luke told me." Poe began. "He sent me to talk to Mr. Snoke...He told me everything.." Poe said, thinking he'd regret his short moment of bravery, but he didn't.

"So...what are you going to do now, Poe? Are you doing to turn me in?" Ben asked in a sad but innocent tone. Poe knew what he should've done. He should've reported Ben to the authorities. He shouldn't have just let him get away with this murder...but he couldn't. He loved him too much, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

"I...I don't know..." 

Ben formed a sad smile on his face as he walked towards him.  
"Thank you, Poe."

"For...for what?"

"For not leaving me again...you know I still love you, right?" Poe took a step back.

"No...you're crazy. I should turn you in. It's the right thing to do. I...I told Mr. Luke I wouldn't let him down."

Ben reached out and softly touched his cheek.  
"And what would be in it for you? What would you gain if my uncle got his company back? If he destroyed the secret mafia Snoke's been running for three fucking months? You think you'd get anything?"

Poe wanted to argue, but then he realized...he couldn't. Ben was right.  
"I...no...I wouldn't get anything."

"That's right," Ben said as he continued to stroke his cheek. "My uncle would go back to being rich, and then after he kicks the bucket, it would go straight to my cousin. You wouldn't get shit from him, and he'd forget about you."

"You're...no, that's not true...Mr. Luke-" 

"Stay with me, Poe." Ben suddenly interrupted.

"Wait. What? Are you crazy?"

"Forget about my uncle, and forget about everything else. Stay with me. I'll soon have the inheritance from Snoke's lawyers. I...I want to rule the company with you."

"...B-Benny?..." Poe felt his resistance weakening. He knew what he really wanted, and he wanted it badly. "You would do that for me?..." he asked.

"For you, Poe. You'd have everything you ever wanted. Fame, money...power. And you could have it all, if you help me cover up Snoke's death. I already have the plan set up. You and I will tell everyone that Snoke was poisoned by whoever made his wine. Next thing you know, I get the inheritance, and you get the money with me."

Poe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it really that easy? He could drop out of college, quit his job at the D'Qar Baking Shoppe, and finally have everything he's ever wanted. He knew he loved Jessika and Mr. Luke...but Benny...HIS Benny was offering him a new life. A life of money and...a life with him...

"I...I love you, Benjamin Solo." He said, and the next moment, he found their lips attached to each other for the first time in almost a year. In that moment, nothing else mattered, not Luke, not little Rey, not college...not even Jessika.

 

This was a new day for... 

**First Order Engineering and Tech**


	2. Inception

**Twelve Years Later**

 

**The City of Hosnia, Slums, 3:15am**

 

Finn sat, trembling in the passenger seat of the black SUV. Small beads of sweat were evident on his forehead. His heart pounds in his chest as he holds the bloody revolver in his hands. He struggles to process what had just happened...what he had just witnessed. 

He hears a voice coming from the driver's seat next to him.  
"Next time I tell you to shoot, fucking shoot." 

He looks next to him and sees the driver of the SUV. He looks pissed, and understandably so. His hands are gripping tightly around the steering wheel. His jaw is clenched, and his eyes, though filled with anger, are locked forward. His hair is moist with sweat, and his breathing is far from even.  
Finn decides to speak up.  
"Jacen...he didn't deserve to die. We could've given him more time." A hint of fear in his voice.

Finn jerks forward in his seat as the driver slams on the breaks, jolting the vehicle still in the abandoned road.  
"I didn't ask your fucking opinion." He turns and looks at Finn. "I told you to shoot him, and you didn't. End of story." He starts driving again, "...fucking useless." He mutters in exasperation. Finn hears this, but he doesn't bother answering. There's no point. The rest of the trip back is completely silent...

 

 **Ten minutes ago...**

 

The black SUV sped down the poor neighborhoods of Hosnia. The darkness of the night matched the color of the vehicle that they drove in. Finn looked at the 27 year old driver next to him, Jacen, whom everyone called "Zeroes", much to his liking. The street lights illuminated his face, highlighting the vertical scar that ran from the edge of his lips, to his right eyebrow. Zeroes' overall presence is intimidating to the 23 year old sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. His sleeveless shirt left his dark, toned muscles exposed, and only a bulletproof vest covered his body.

Finn and Jacen, they were two brothers, related only by blood, and nothing else. Two agents for the First Order underground Mafia, their motives, and morals were polar opposites. Finn hated working for the organization, but Zeroes' on the other hand? He couldn't get enough. He had little empathy for those whose morals or goals contradicted his, whereas Finn never wanted to work for the organization in the first place.

They eventually reached their destination, a small house, located in the middle of Hosnia's inner city, one of the poorest and worst neighborhoods. The two brothers had been sent there to fix a problem. Someone owned the First Order some money, and had failed to pay up multiple times. Now, it was time to deal with him. Zeroes parked the SUV on the street in front of the house, and cut the engine.

He handed Finn a revolver,  
"Remember. When I say shoot, shoot. Got it?" He says firmly.

Finn hesitantly took the revolver and nods.  
*sigh* "Got it..." 

"You better..otherwise I'll have to deal with you later." Zeroes exited the SUV, and Finn followed close behind him. The night was dauntingly quiet as they made their way towards the house. They looked threw the window and saw that the lights were still on. Zeroes knocked on the door in a set pattern, and seconds later, the lights were promptly shut off. 

"Too late, pal." He repeated his knocking pattern, and still no one answered. "Last chance, or I bust the door down. Up to you." This time, the door handle rattled as someone on the other side proceeded to unlock it. Seconds later, the door slowly creaked open, and they were met with the face of a man in his early forties. The man was skinny, standing at 5'6", with a messy beard, and bald head. Finn immediately felt a sense of pity for the poor man, but Zeroes felt something else.

"Kyle Fischer? You've owed the First Order exactly $700 for drugs that were stolen. Now, you know we agreed to let you live as long you could repay us, but you've failed to pay up since then. Where's our money?" He said in a strict tone. 

The man's face was distraught.  
"Please..." he began, "I'm trying the best I can, sirs, but I don't have your money." His voice was crisp and stressed.

"I see. You know what will happen now, I presume."

"No, please, sir, I just need more time!" His hands shook as he pleaded.

"Listen. Do we look like we drove all the way out here to give you more time?" Zeroes crossed his arms, feeling no empathy for the man. "You don't pay up, you get your head blown off. It's simple." He then turned to Finn, who stood, hesitant, watching from behind him. "Shoot him, Finn." But Finn didn't move, he only stared at his brother in shock. "I said shoot him!" 

Finn raised the revolver at the poor, defenseless man in front of him.  
"No! Please, sir! Have mercy!" he begged.

"I said fucking shoot him!" The gun shakes in Finn's hands as he looks at Fischer, who's reaching his hands towards Finn, in a show of surrender. 

"I...I can't..." Finn lowers the weapon, and Zeroes decides to take matters into his own hands. He slaps Finn in the face, knocking his little brother to the ground, and snatches the gun from his hands, before pointing it at Fischer. Finn watches in horror as Zeroes pulls the trigger.

Fischer raises his hands "Wait! PLEASE N-" The sound of a gunshot echoes through the dark streets of Hosnia as blood splatters on the doorsteps, and Fischer's body collapses on the ground, lifeless. Finn lies on the ground, looking at the corpse of Fischer, and then at his brother, who stands over him. He watches Zeroes place a **Red Rose** on the corpse of Fischer, before his brother then turned to him. Zeroes looked down at Finn, before tightly gripping his arm, and yanking him up from the ground. 

Finn tries to talk to him,  
"Wait, Jacen-" But Zeroes is fed up. He drags Finn to the SUV, and throws him into the passenger seat, before taking his seat behind the wheel, and speeding off...

 

\-- **Cloud City Apartments, Building 4, Room 21, 4:00am**

 

Zeroes walked through the door, a smug look on his face. He'd just gotten back from the First Order's main building downtown, and had some news for his little brother. He looked around, and saw the flatscreen on the right side of the room, the couch that sat towards the center of the room, the windows at the front, that looked over the rest of the apartment complex, and the kitchen table, that sat at the left, next to the hallway. He saw everything, except for his brother. 

"Finn!" He shouted. No response came. He made his way down the hallway, looking into each of the doors on either side, before reaching a locked one. "Finn, are you in there?" He banged on the door, still, no one answered, but the light was on. He'd had enough. "Oh, Finnley!" The door swung open, and Finn's pissed off face met with Zeroes'. 

"There you are, pal." he said in a sickening tone. "You're gonna thank me, I've got great news."

Finn leaned on the side of the door. "What? We're finally gonna get away from the First Order? You're finally gonna stop being a psycho murderer? You're finally-"  
Finn's cheek was then inflamed in stinging pain as Zeroes' palm met with his face. Finn stumbled back, holding his face, and looked at his brother.

"Even better, you little shit."

"Oh, boy..." Finn muttered. 

"I had a little chat with Ben and Phasma down at the office a little while ago."

"...okay?"

"So, about that heist tomorrow?" Finn's eyes widened. "Welcome aboard, Finnley. You're joining us." An evil grin formed on Zeroes' lips. Finn covered his mouth in horror.

"what? No. No way. Fuck that. I'm not doing it."

"Actually, Finnley, you are." Finn hated how he said it. He said it as if it was an absolute. As if it was the only thing he was capable of being. He hated working for the First Order, but what else could he do? The First Order's public face was always **"Integrated Technology, and Advanced Engineering for a better tomorrow"** , but Finn new the truth about the whole thing. He new that the First Order was lying to the public. The First Order was full of criminals...

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted. "Jacen, I don't want to do this! I don't wanna be apart of this! I never wanted to be apart of this!" Once again, Finn was interrupted by an even sharper slap in the face. Jacen grabbed his arms.

"Too fucking bad! Maybe, if you'd just shot the fucker like I'd told you to, you wouldn't have to be apart of this, now would you!" The two glared at each other, their eyes completely locked in an invisible combat, "Get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." 

Zeroes turned to walk away, when he heard Finn mutter something under his breath.  
"Fuck you..." The result was Zeroes swiftly turning around, running up to Finn, and slamming him up against the wall with his hands around his neck. Finn struggle against his grip, but Zeroes was much stronger than him, and stood at 6'2", towering over him. 

"Listen you little shit! Got something to say? Say it to my fucking face!" He spat at him.

Finn clawed at his hands, desperate to breath, let alone speak.  
"I...said...fuck...fuck you..." He strained, and was met with a rough jab to the gut, sending him to his knees, coughing and wheezing. 

Finn clutched his stomach, and caught his breath. He looked up to Zeroes, who was grinning.  
"Good. That's what I thought. See you tomorrow, little brother." He spat on Finn, and walked away...

 

\--- **Jakku County, "Plutt's Parts and Services", 6:00am**

 

She wakes up to her pet dog, Beebee, licking her feet at the end of the bed, jolting her from her sleep with the ticklish sensation. She sits up, wiping her eyes, and looking around her room, the same room she's slept in since she was 7 years old. The room had pink walls, a small little bookshelf on the side of the door next to her closet, and pink carpet. Her bed was hardly a bed, but two mattresses stacked on to of one another, and a few bed sheets to keep her warm. She looked at her clock on her nightstand, and it read, 6:02am. It was time to start the day.

Pink toes hit the carpet as she made her way out the door, with little puppy Beebee close behind her. She exited to the hallway of the dainty little house, and heard the wooden floors creak beneath the padding of her feet. She looked over in the living room, and saw that the TV was still on. In front of it, her uncle Plutt was fast asleep on the couch, with a beer can in his grasp. The sight of her uncle disgusted her. 

Russel Plutt was an abusive, self-centered, fat slob who didn't care about anyone else but himself. He lied on the couch, beer cans all over the floor, his t-shirt revealing his plump belly, and his face was unkempt and messy. She despised him, but she didn't have much of a choice but to work for him.

He controlled every aspect of her life. When she worked, where she went, and how much she ate. Every few hours, before breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he'd inspect the work she'd made on his cars. If she did a good job, she'd get a meal for those hours. If there were a few mistakes, she'd get only one meal for that day, and it was made even worse by the fact that she never got paid.

She'd always wondered what she did as a small child to deserve this type of life. She doesn't remember much of her life before this, but she does know that at the age of 7, her father left her here with her uncle. Something about being safe? She wasn't sure, but she prayed for the day that her father would come back for her. If he ever did.

Enough day dreaming, it was time to earn breakfast. With Beebee in tow, she quietly made her way outside, and walked over to the garage next to her house, in the backwater county of Jakku. She always hated living here. No one was here except for lowlifes like her uncle. She dreamed of one day escaping, and owning a dream house in Hosnia, but perhaps it would be best not to lift her hopes up too much. 

Opening the garage door, she took a look at her uncle's most prized possession, the _Millennium Falcon_. The car was a specially designed 1960's Cadillac convertible, with a sandy-styled paint job, and black tinted windows. She loved working on the car, but her uncle would never tell her where or how he got it, which would sometimes raise some suspicions. Nevertheless, she wouldn't question him, especially when she was hungry. 

Grabbing a wrench, and sliding underneath the car, she looked at her watch. **6:15am**. Time to get to work.

 

\-- **First Order Engineering and Tech, Floor 101, 6:30pm**

 

That evening, Poe entered Ben's room, holding a bottle of wine. He saw Ben, standing in his black suit, looking out the window with his back facing him. Classical music played over the speakers as Poe approached him.  
"Hey, Benny." Poe began. "Everything alright?"

Ben still looked out the window.  
"It's happening tonight, love."

Poe stood still in the center of the room.  
"What's happening?"

Ben calmly walked over to his desk, and picked up his phone, before dialing a number. A few seconds later, a woman picked up the phone.  
"Sir."

"Good evening, Miss Phasma." He said in a welcoming, cocky tone. "Is your team ready?"

Poe still just looked at him, confused. Suddenly, Ben smiled as he continued.

"Excellent. You're free to proceed with the operation when you see fit." He nodded his head a few times over the phone. "Thank you, Phasma, I know you'll get the job done. Godspeed." And with that, he hung up the phone, and looked at Poe, a grin on his face as he walked towards him.

"You uh...you look happy." Poe began. "Something going on?"

Ben walked over and kissed Poe's forehead.  
"The heist, Mr. Dameron. It's tonight." He kissed his forehead again, and took the bottle of wine from his hands, before popping it open, and drinking from it.

"Shall we celebrate, Mr. Solo?" They both looked at each other and smiled.

"We shall, Mr Dameron."


	3. Heist

**Downtown Hosnia, 7:00pm**

 

Finn looked around in his ski mask. The trip had been completely silent. No one said a word. Everyone just sat, silent, with stern, cold expressions etched on their faces. They all had their guns prepped and ready to start the heist as the black SUV sped down the street. His heart pounded as they got closer every second.

There were 10 men in the SUV, and somehow, Finn sat directly across from his brother. Although Finn tried not to look at him, he could constantly feel Zeroes' eyes peering right through him, as if a laser was pointed at him. His eyes were like stone. Emotionless.

He hated his brother for making him be apart of this. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially someone that was innocent. The idea of just murdering for fun disgusted him. It always felt like those that deserved death never got it, but those who didn't...

But perhaps no one would get hurt? Perhaps they'd simply go in, order everyone to get on the ground, take the money, and leave without collateral? Maybe these monsters behind masks had some essence of human in them? 

Yes, of course. That's what would happen. They'd go in, keep everyone down, and grab the money. That was all they needed, just money, right? Just money, not body counts...just money.

Maybe he'd get a share, as well, if Jac- Zeroes allowed him. Perhaps the heist would go smoothly, no one who was innocent would be killed, and they'd go home. Maybe his brother would even be proud of him? Yes, of course. That's what would happen. It had to.  
He tried to convince himself.

Suddenly, he heard the leader of the heist team, Miss Talia Phasma, speak up from the front of the SUV. Her uniform was different than everyone else's. While the heist team was dressed in black heavy gear, and black ski masks, Phasma's gear was silver, from head to toe. She was sometimes given the nickname "Captain", because she often lead the big heists, and she answered directly to Ben and Poe. Her sharp British accent cut through the air like a fine sword.  
"Alright, team, listen up. We'll soon be arriving at the **New Republic National Bank**. We've got exactly 20 seconds to launch time. Go in, get the money, and get out, no longer than five minutes. If anyone gets in the way, kill them." Finn's heart sunk. "Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone shouted, except for Finn, who stared at his brother. His eyes were glimmered with worry, fear, and disgust as he heard his brother chuckle at him cruelly. Whatever was going through Zeroes' head right now must've been pleasant. He could feel him just imagining his anguish, and it must've brought an absolutely euphoric sensation to the demented 27 year old. 

Suddenly, the vehicle came to a halt, and Phasma spoke up again.  
"Okay, this is it. Everyone ready?"

Seconds later, the SUV sped up, and smashed through the bank doors. Finn's heart raced as he heard the screams of whoever had been hit by the 2 ton vehicle.  
"Alright, go go go!" Someone shouted, and everyone rushed off of the SUV, and into the bank. 

 

\--- **Downtown Hosnia, New Republic National Bank, 7:05pm**

 

They charged in, shooting their guns at the ceiling, and ordering everyone to get on the ground. Finn gasped as he saw a pregnant woman being thrown to the ground, and another being dragged by her hair, screaming. He saw a little boy get slapped to the ground, and his parents rushing over to hold him, crying. Mercy was nonexistent as the heist team quickly subdued the innocents. Soon, a herd of civilians were all huddled in the center of the room. 

A woman began to sob, begging them not to kill her, but she was soon slammed in the gut with an AK-47.  
"Shut the fuck up!" One of the men shouted as she hit the ground, trying to breath.

Soon after, Finn was ordered to collect the money with Zeroes and another heist member. Everyone else was instructed to keep the masses down. He followed them as they jumped over the bank counter, and to the vault, which was locked. Zeroes turned to the bank teller, who was on the ground with his hands spread. He pointed a gun to the old man's head.  
"Open the fucking vault! Now!" He shouted as he pressed the gun barrel against him. 

"Please!" the old man cried. "Don't kill me! I have a family!"

"Well if you wanna see them again, open the damn vault before I fucking blow your brains out on it!" Zeroes grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him over the vault, ordering him to type in the code. The old man shook as he began to type in the code, but his hands were shaking. "hurry up! We don't have all fuckin day!" He held the gun at his side again.

"J-Jacen." Finn started to protest, but Zeroes pointed the gun at him.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut!" Finn jumped back, shocked, though he chided himself for it. He couldn't believe he was related to this monster... "Open the fucking vault before I kill everyone in here!" Finn watched in horror as the heist team aimed their guns at the helpless civilians. 

The old man typed in the code. _2-1-8-7_ , and the vault door clicked.  
"T-There...the money's all there..." The old man whimpered. 

Everyone was silent for a moment.  
"Finnley." Zeroes began. Finn flinched at his stern tone. "Check the vault. Make sure everything's there."

Finn hesitated, but decided to follow orders. Hell, at least he didn't have to kill anyone. So far, everyone was still alive. Maybe it would stay that way if he just did as he was told. Anything to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. He stepped into the vault with two other men. Everything was there. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the riches that were locked away. 

 

\--- **Downtown Hosnia, New Republic National Bank, 7:09pm**

 

They collected the money, stuffing the millions of dollars into their duffel bags. 180 seconds later, Finn, though feeling unimaginable shame and guilt, helped the men load the money into the SUV. Soon after, Phasma entered the bank and examined their work. She took a look at the near-empty vault, the helpless mass of civilians that were herded together, and she checked her watch.

"Admirable work, everyone. We're now at the four minute mark. If our timing is correct, then the authorities will soon arrive." Everyone nodded, and she looked at Zeroes, who still held the old bank teller at gunpoint. "Zeroes, you know what to do..." She then exited the bank, and sat back in the SUV.

Zeroes gave the old man an evil glare.  
"You triggered the silent alarm..." Pure hatred in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" The bank teller tried to plea, but a gunshot soon echoed throughout the building as his lifeless corpse fell next to the vault entrance. Blood splattered all over the elegant, marble floor. There was a brief moment of silence, and Zeroes turned to the rest of the heist team.

"No witnesses." Moments later, the sound of guns cocking could be heard as the civilians all cowered in fear. Anguished cries soon filled the air as the heist team began to ruthlessly slaughter the civilians. Gunfire and screams were the only audible sound Finn could process. He stood next to his brother, frozen, watching the bloodbath take place. He heard the cries of the women, men, and children as bodies began to fall in a pool of blood. 

Screams, and then silence followed. Finn gazed at the pile of bloodied corpses that was laid out on the floor. All those people...all those husbands and wives...mothers and fathers...all those families...all those children...they were dead. And he was with the men who killed them. He felt like throwing up. Zeroes stood proudly, impressed with himself.

And then he saw it again. Zeroes dragged the corpse of the bank teller, and placed him in the exact center of the pile of dead bodies.  
He reaches into his pocket, leans down, and places a **Red Rose** on the corpses chest.

 

"Good job, guys. Let's get outta here." Seconds later, the sound of sirens could be heard. "Oh shit. C'mon! Let's go! Now!"  
Everyone rushed out of the bank, and Finn tried not to faint as he followed them.  
Two cop cars pulled up, and four cops exited each car and opened fire on them. They all took cover either at the entrance of the base, or behind the SUV. Three heist members were shot and killed on the spot, and soon, the driver was hit as well. Phasma took matters into her own hands and threw a hand grenade, causing one of the cars to erupt into flames as it exploded, killing half of the officers.

Four officers, and six heist members left. Phasma shot one more before the man next to her was killed, and Zeroes shot down another. Two officers, and five heist members left. Soon another cop car was seen in the distance. Phasma took a shot at the driver, causing the car to spin out and crash, killing the two cops inside. Finn still didn't fire a shot. Zeroes grabbed him by his arm.  
"Shoot him!" He yelled out his little brother. "Shoot him now!"

This time, Finn didn't hesitate to shout back at him.  
"No! I won't! I can't!" At this moment, two more heist members were shot. 

"Damn it!" Zeroes yelled as the two men fell. He and Phasma immediately took aim at the two remaining cops, and killed them. Once again, silence filled the streets around them. Zero officers, and three heist members left...

The SUV was slightly damaged in the fire fight, but it was still in good enough condition to be driven. Bullet holes were implanted into the walls, and Finn and Zeroes sat there for a moment, catching their breaths. Phasma entered the vehicle, this time sitting in the driver's seat, and starting the engine.  
"...Get in. We're leaving" She said in a somber tone as she looked at her dead team members. Everything had gone to plan, until that last moment. They started off with a full team, and now had three survivors. Yes, the money had been acquired, but only at the expense of her team.

Zeroes was completely enraged at his little brother as he painfully dragged him into the SUV, and slammed the door behind him. Before Finn can stand up, Zeroes is already beating him, tearing off his ski mask completely, revealing the distressed face underneath. Finn screams, and Zeroes straddles his waist, choking Finn, and then striking him, and repeating the process as the SUV speeds off.  
"WHY!" _slap_ "COULDN'T YOU!" _slap_ "JUST!" _slap_ "SHOOT YOUR!" _slap_ "FUCKING!" _slap_ "GUN!!" He slams his fist into Finn's jaw for his last blow. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouts as Finn lies on the floor of the SUV, bleeding and aching. He hears Phasma from the driver's seat.

"Try not to kill him, Zeroes...we've lost enough men for one day."

He gives Finn another evil glare before Finn passes out.  
" _This isn't over, little brother...we're not done yet_ "

 

\--- **Cloud City Apartments, Building 4, Room 21, 3:30am**

 

_By now, the money had been delivered to the First Order. Phasma and Zeroes worked with Ben on the profits, and soon, the survivors would be getting each of their splits of the take..._

 

Finn awoke in the middle of the night. His entire body ached, and his head throbbed as he looked around the boring, empty room. He was in his apartment room, sitting on his bed. Was it all a dream? That's when he heard a sound coming from the other room.

He slowly gets out of bed, and walks into the living room of the apartment. He sees Jacen relaxing on the sofa with a bottle of wine. In front of him, the flatscreen TV shows the news. The reporter on the news is reporting on a rather interesting story.

"My name is Jessika Pava, and right now, I'm standing in front of the New Republic Nation Bank, where earlier this evening, a violent bank heist took place. Before we continue, view discretion is advised..." He turned off the TV, and looked a Finn.

"That report was...was taken a little while after the heist. Few hours after...I just **hiccup** decided to record it for you, you know, in case you wanted to watch it later." He looked Finn dead in the eyes. His eyes were drifting occasionally. He was somewhat drunk off of the wine. Who knows how long he'd been drinking it... "This is...all y-your fault.." He stuttered, tipsiness evident in his voice. "If-..if you'd just." **cough** "pulled the goddamn trigger like I told you...ya stupid fucker...why ya always gotta ruin shit...fuckin..fuckin...fuckass..." He then stood to his feet, and approached Finn. "This is! **cough** All your fuckin fault!" "Why'd you have to...fuckin..." 

Finn's fists clenched as Jacen prepared to fight him.  
"Jacen. Stay back." He said, surprised by his own sudden bravery.

Zeroes was taken aback at his statement.  
"What did you...what did you just say to me?" His voice deepening, as if the effects of the wine were wearing down.

"I said...stay back. I'm leaving."

"Are you, now..." Zeroes said, and lifted the bottle up, and taking a swing at him. Finn barely dodged it. "You little fuckin-" Zeroes swung the bottle again, this time missing Finn and crashing into the wall, shattering in his hands. Glass shards cut into his hand, and part of his arm, causing Zeroes to drop to the ground, screaming, clutching his hand.

Finn took this opportunity and ran to the kitchen counter, grabbing Zeroes' car keys, and rushing out the door of the apartment. Zeroes tried to grab him, but Finn was already gone.  
"Hey!" he shouted. "Get back here you little shit!!!!"

Finn rushed down the hall, and down the stairs as fast as he could. His heart beating furiously in his chest. Nothing but pure adrenaline replaced to very blood in his body. Sweat drenched the young man as he darted to the parking lot. It was completely dark, and he ran around the parking lot, searching desperately for Jacen's car, and then he found it. 

The car was a matte black Bugatti Veyron, with chrome wheels, and black tinted windows. He scrambled with the keys as he hopped into the driver's seat. From delivery boy, and heist member for the First Order, to runaway, and car thief. He started the engine, and that's when he saw Jacen stumbling out of the building, and towards the car. His hand was wrapped in a cloth to stop the bleeding, and he still looked somewhat drunk from the wine.  
"H-Hey! Get the f-fuck away from my car you fucking fuck!"

But he was too late. Finn was done with the First Order, and he was done with his brother. If committing a crime to stop being a criminal was necessary, than so be it.  
In a matter of seconds, Finn slammed on the gas pedal, and sped out of the parking lot. Leaving his brother in the dust, he kept driving until the apartment building, and the First Order building was out of sight. Finally, for the first time in his life, he felt free.

 

 

He could finally be anyone he wanted... **but who?**  
He could finally go anywhere he wanted... **but where?**

 

\--- **Meanwhile...**

Jacen stood in the middle of the parking lot, reached for his cell phone, and dialed a number.  
Seconds later, Poe answered the phone.  
"Mmmph" he sounded groggy over the phone. "mmmwhat it is, Zeroes...it's like fuckin 2 somethin in the morning..."

"Put Ben on the phone, now."

"mmmwhat?" he asked, his voice dry with sleepiness.

"Put. Ben. On. The. Phone." His tone was unwelcoming.

"mmmalright, alright, hold yer horses..." 

Another voice came over the phone.  
"Yeah? Hey, Zeroes. What's - **yyaawwwnnnn** \- What's goin on..."

"Ben. We've got a problem."


	4. Sand

\--- **First Order Engineering and Tech, Floor 101, 4:00am**

 

Ben slammed his fist on his desk in rage. A wine glass tipped over, which Poe promptly cleaned up.  
"What the hell happened, Zeroes?! I thought you had it under control!" 

Zeroes stood stone-faced in front of Ben's desk. His fists were balled to his side. Ben wasn't happy, and neither was he. He was Zeroes, THE **Agent Zeroes**! He was, IS, one of the First Order's best snipers, drivers, and gunners. He was all those things and more, and all it took was his little brother to take him down, and steal his car. The pure humiliation itself was enough to drive him insane - well, more insane than he might've already been...

Ben leaned back in his, rubbing his eyes and frantically running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. Of all things to go wrong, it had to be this. First, the heist was successful, not without it's...problems, but the money was still retrieved. Now, Finnley decides to go rogue mode and bail on them, stealing Zero's car in the process. What a wonderful turn of events that night.

Zeroes clenched his jaw before muttering.  
"Look, I was drunk. Relax. Phasma and I'll handle it."

"Drunk? Are you kidding me? So all it takes to beat you is if you have just a tad too many sips of wine? I'm not sure if you understand this, Jacen, but your little brother knows things about us. He knows what this company is really capable of. Things that the public cannot know."

"I'm well aware of that-"

"What the hell's wrong with your brother anyway? Why's he been acting the way he's been acting? One day, he does the job, the next, he can't hurt a damn fly!"

"Heh, don't underestimate him. Remember, he was one of the best shots at the shooting range. And don't forget about the incidents with the KanjiKlub Gang. He helped us take out some of their best people. I've never seen any type of accuracy like my brother has. Trust me, he's dangerous."

"That's what pisses me off. He's an expert with a gun, yet he refuses to use his potential...he could've been one of our best agents. Hell, I guess you could say he WAS one of our best agents for some time. Seriously, Jacen, what's wrong with him."

"Beats me. He's always been kinda soft. He gets it from our mother, trust me. You're right though, I think it has to do with the Romano family. Remember them?"

"Ugh, the Romanos. Seriously? That was like two months ago, Jacen. They didn't pay up, and they got what they deserved. What the heck's so complicated about that? He needs to grow up. This is the world we live in."

"Yeah well, Finn's been pretty scarred from that moment. The lady was pregnant, guess a bullet to the head wasn't what he thought she deserved. I thought it would toughen him up if he just did it, but I guess it made it worse. Damn...he always has to make things difficult. Should've seen his face after he did it. Poor guy looked like he'd seen the devil."

"Yeah, well, right now we might be dealing with the devil if we don't stop him. You reached Talia yet?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Phasma said she'll round up a few of her "Troopers" and start a search. I've still got the tracker on my car, so finding the car should at least be easier." 

"Good. If you find your little brother, I'll let you handle him yourself. Do as you wish."

"With pleasure." With that, Jacen turned on his heels, and strolled out of the room. His thoughts dwelt on what he would do to Finn once he got his hands on him. Perhaps basic torture would be enough, or perhaps, not so basic, only time would tell. For now, he focused on reaching Phasma, and joining her and her team to begin the search. His fists clenched as he walked out the front door of the building. Parked outside, was a black SUV that lacked a license plate. Next to the SUV, was a custom made chrome-fitted Bugatti, specially designed just for Zeroes as a substitute until he found his car.

In front of him, stood Phasma, along with her team, known as _Storm_ , special agents of the First Order Underground Mafia. They wore only sunglasses, ear pieces, and slick, black suits that still allowed for agility and fast movement, along with bulletproof vests concealed underneath. They were equipped with AK-47s, and heavy pistols as sidearms. Phasma wore a grey suit vest, with a Red Rose in her chest pocket. 

"Are you ready to begin, Agent Zeroes?"

 

\--- **Elsewhere, 6:30am**

 

Finn sped down the empty highway. He constantly checked the rear view mirror, anxiously keeping an eye out for any black SUVs that might be following him. He wouldn't be surprised if every agent working for the FO was after him now. Especially after what he'd just pulled. Jeopardizing a heist was one thing, and disobeying orders was another, but stealing Jacen's car, and driving off, knowing important information that could topple the company itself? 

Huge issue. One thing was for certain, he may've been free, but this wasn't over. People were after him, and they won't stop until he's gone. It was time to disappear. 

He wasn't quite sure what new life awaited him, but perhaps it would be better than life working for those monsters. His heart wouldn't stop racing. He couldn't believe that he'd just done what he'd done. What'd come over him that he could suddenly act out? He wasn't sure, but perhaps he'd seen enough innocent blood splattered. 

Perhaps he'd been beaten enough by his brother. Perhaps he was sick of looking at Jacen, and seeing his father. Perhaps he was tired of looking in the mirror, and seeing his mother. Perhaps he was fed up with looking at a pregnant woman, and seeing Mrs. Romano...

His gut wrenched. How could he let his brother do this? How could he let this corporation do this? How could he not be brave enough to tell anyone the truth about the company? He wanted to stop them, but how could he? He was just one person stuck underneath a regime, one man against an army. 

He wanted to fight back, but he just couldn't. Now, he had to do the same thing he did when his father was mad at his mother. He had to do the same thing he did when his father would grab his mother. The same thing he did when his mother would scream in pain when his father would hit her. The same thing he did when his mother would look at him with tears in her eyes, begging him to look away. Begging him to go to his room and cover his ears. 

_Run, Finnley, and don't look back._

It was the only thing he remembered of his family. Two monsters, and a mother.... A mother who deserved better. A mother he could hardly remember.

He has to get his mind off of all this. He turns on the radio, and the first thing he hears is,  
_Still no word on the graphic heist that took place here at the New Republic National Bank. Authorities suspect uses of heavy weaponry, judging from the complete bloodbath that was left behind. An estimated 40 million dollars was stolen, and the only piece of recurring evidence was a Red Rose that was recovered from the scene of the cr-_

That was enough, he promptly switched off the radio. Perhaps silence fit his mood better. He had to figure out his next move.  
But for now, he had other issues. He'd been driving his brother's stolen Bugatti for hours, not even paying attention to where his road was leading him. By now, he was in an area completely unfamiliar to him. It was a very sandy area, with a rather unwelcoming tone. He would've kept driving, but his gas tank was nearly empty. Reluctantly, he continued to drive further into the shady looking desert, and read a sign reading, **"Now Entering Jakku County."**

There was nothing but sand for miles, but where else could he go? Turning around was most definitely not an option, so onward he went. He couldn't believe it. He'd been driving for 10 minutes past nothing but sand, and more sand. The only that kept him sane was the faded road that lead him forward. If the path was removed, one could easily get lost.

Finally, he found a group of buildings that he loved to call a town, though it was more or less such. It was definitely backwater, and not very civil. Nothing but angry faces greeted him as he drove by, and everyone just seemed to hate each other.

"This should be fun..." he muttered to himself as he pulled up towards a little gas station. He parked near a gas pump, only to realize his luck. He frantically checked his jacket pockets. _Exactly fifty cents were in his pocket_.

Perhaps sticking around to get paid for the heist would've been a semi decent idea, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight when he stole Jacen's car and drove off with it. Either way, he'd gotten no sleep that night, and the sun was already coming out. He was tired, hungry, and practically broke. Nothing much else to say about that...  
Frustrated, Finn slumped back in the leather seats, and closed his eyes, hoping for some sort of plan to move forward...

He tried to maybe get some rest, considering it wasn't an option before, but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was a bloodied pregnant woman on her knees. 

-His eyes snapped open, and he jolted up. Maybe sleep still wasn't an option...not now. He had to keep moving. 

Unfortunately, the only method of moving forward would be to ditch the car and walk. But walk where? This plan was getting worse all the time. Sure, he was free, but he hadn't escape. Agents were after him. No doubt that Phasma's Storm team was after him, and his brother... He carefully stepped out of Jacen's Bugatti and inspected the convenient store in front of him. Just his luck, the place was closed, but at least there was a vending machine next to the entrance that seemed to be functioning. 

He squinted, looking over his shoulders and making sure there weren't any signs of FO agents around. The wind would blow, causing the sand to lift up and wash over the surrounding area. He looked back at Jacen's car. _Still there. That's a good sign. I'm still alive. That's another good sign, I guess._

 

meanwhile--- **Jakku County, "Plutt's Parts and Services"**

 

She's outside in the driveway of the garage, in her usual position. She lies on her back underneath one of her uncle Plutt's cars. Her hair is wrapped up in three tight buns to keep her hair from getting as dirty during her work day. She wears a standard overalls, fit for a mechanic. Underneath, she is clothed with a white t-shirt, which often stained due to her particular occupation, and tan colored pants that were rolled up to her knees. Little drops of oil occasionally drop onto the young woman's cheeks as she makes her necessary adjustments to the car's undercarriage. Little BeeBee darts back and forth in the front yard, intently chasing a bird from place to place. 

It wasn't always a comfortable position when she lied on her back, but on certain days, being underneath the car usual provided necessary shade from the harsh sun. As she twists another bolt into position, she hears a couple footsteps nearby. Footsteps weren't exactly an uncommon sound, so she chose to ignore it, that is, until she heard them getting closer. Soon, BeeBee's barking could be heard. If BeeBee didn't trust someone, neither did she. 

Finally, the 19 year old decided to slide out from under the car, and find the source of the commotion. She stood to her feet, wrench hold firmly in her hand. She was greeted by two slightly taller boys, both appearing to be in their early to mid twenties. They had the word "Trouble Maker" written all over them. They wore baggy jeans that sagged, and oversized, sleeveless t-shirts with all sort of rebellious language and terms illustrate on them. They were covered in tattoos of various designs, and wore bandanas that covered their mouths and noses. 

They clearly attempted to intimidate her with their attire and presence, but the young woman had been raised in this environment long enough to take car of herself. She'd dealt with thugs like these before. Not one to back down, she tilted her chin up towards them, still holding onto the wrench.  
"Can I help you?"

One of the thugs spoke up.  
"Thanks for the car."

She didn't budge, though one of her eyebrows darted up at his statement.  
"Excuse me?" Her soft, yet dangerous British accent melted in the air, challenged.

"I said." He whipped out a pocketknife, and his partner wore brass knuckles. "Thanks for the car...and the money. Are we gonna have a problem, miss?" 

Maybe her day wouldn't be so boring after all...

 

\--

 

Finn slammed his fist on the frame of the vending machine. He was pissed and frustrated. Of all things to go wrong, first the car, and now, this. He'd spent his only money on a bottle of water, only for it to get stuck in the machine.  
"You gotta be kidding me..." He said as he kicked the machine once more, this time hurting his foot. After spending a few more moments inflicting his blind rage onto the inanimate object, he leaned forward, pressing his head against the glass in defeat, and closing his eyes. "This day's just getting better all the time..." he muttered to himself. Perhaps it wasn't too late to apologize? 

Suddenly, his eyes opened to the sound of fighting, barking and yelling. He leaned up and spun around, anxiously looking for the source of the sound. _Oh no..._ He thought to himself as his blood ran cold. His heart began to race as his thoughts dwelt on the worst possible scenarios. Something bad was happening.

Had he really been found already? Had they tracked him down so soon? Was it the First Order? Was it his brother? Was it Phasma and her _Storm_ team?  
Luckily, it was none of those, but whatever it was, it still wasn't good. He still heard the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown, and it caused his gut to twist.

If only he could see more clearly, but the sun hadn't completely come out yet. Despite this hindrance, he made out three figures across the sandy street. He braced himself and cautiously moved towards them, unsure of what to expect. Finally, he saw exactly what was happening, and certainly wasn't good.

All he can make out is a young woman being assaulted by two men. It's hard to watch. Something in his mind tells him not to interfere, but then he remembers what he's done before. Or hasn't done. It's true. It's undeniable. He's stood by for too long, and let too many people get hurt. It's time for something to change. And something does change inside of him that moment. He decides it's time to do the right thing.  
And why?  
Because it's the right thing to do.  
Mustering the courage, and with his blood now boiling, he balls his fists, and runs towards them.

 

\--

 

The thug swings his knife at her, and she catches his arm and pushes him back. His partner ignores her and runs past her, busting open the window of the car she'd been working on. He tried to climb in, but she turned around and swung at him, only to feel two arms wrapping around her small frame, and lifting her up in the air.  
The young mechanic, flailed her legs in the air until he dropped her back down, and she bit down fiercely on his hands, until they were bleeding. The thug screamed and let go of her, clutching his injured hands to his chest. She took her wrench and swung it at him, connecting the piece of hard metal to clash into his right temple, sending him to the ground.

She turned around to his partner, who threw his fist at her face, causing her to stumble back for a moment, but quickly regain herself. Poor little BeeBee is still barking away at the two assailants, but there was little that the little orange and white Shiba Inu puppy could do to help. The locals seemed rather callous about her situation. Crime wasn't exactly an oddity in their small little county. It was an eat or be eaten world, and everyone seemed accustomed to it by now. And law enforcement? No such thing in the corrupt, backwater wasteland. 

The thug began to crawl away while his partner threw another punch. The mechanic ducked, and jabbed her wrench into his gut, before punching him in the face, and then once again slamming her wrench into the side of his head, sending him twirling to the ground. By the time she was finished, the two thugs were both bleeding from their eyes and nose, with bruises on their cheeks. They were both crawling and stumbling away, while she watched victoriously. 

BeeBee stopped barking and ran up to her. She leaned down and pet her dog, as it licked her cheeks with glee, beaming to see that its master had bested her assailants.  
"Are you okay?" she cooed as she ruffled BeeBee's head playfully, "Good BeeBee, good BeeBee. I'm okay, don't worry." 

Suddenly, she sees the shadow of another figure above her. She doesn't move at first, but then she hears a voice.  
"Are you okay mi-" Before she lets him finish, she jumps to her feet, and swings her fist into his face. She looks down at a young man, in his early twenties, lying on the ground, holding his chin. He's wearing a tan, faded jacket, with a black shirt and black pants. He looks unarmed, but she doesn't lower her guard. Not yet. She examines his face. He doesn't exactly seem to have the face of a bad man, but in time, everyone showed their true nature.  
"Nice try, scoundrel." She growled. 

The young man was taken aback at her statement. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd been criticized when trying to do the right thing, however.  
He tries to assert himself without seeming threatening.  
"Scoundrel? What the hell are you-" 

"Don't play dumb. I know you're with those other two lowlifes that tried to kill me and steal from me."

Her words now offended him. He was trying to help. He was trying to make a new life for himself. A life outside of crime. He tried to start by doing a helpful deed, and then gets accused of being a criminal? He grit his teeth.  
"Look. I've had a pretty messed up day, alright?..." The mechanic watched as his face softened from anger to frustration. "I was trying to help you, okay? So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop accusing me of....um....what's he doing?" Both of them looked bewildered as little BeeBee began to lick Finn's chin where the young woman had struck him. 

Finn began to slowly reach out his hand and cautiously pet the little dog. He was surprised when it didn't act negatively towards him. _Finally, something that's breathing and not trying to kill me_. He thought to himself.

As the Shiba Inu continued to display its affection towards Finn, the mechanic was at a loss for words. Finn looked up to her.  
"So...um....does he always do this?"

She kept staring at BeeBee as she stood up straight and lost her fighting stance.  
"His names BeeBee...and no."

Finn gave her a questioning look, and that's when she looked him dead in the eyes. All traces of anger or malice was erased from the young woman's face. Shock and embarrassment now replaced those emotions.  
"He only does that to people he trusts. I guess he uh...trusts you." She said as BeeBee continued his licking, tail wagging uncontrollably. When Finn tried to get up, BeeBee pounced on his chest, eagerly licking his face and panting.

Finn sputtered as he wiped his face, and then he heard a wonderful sound.  
He heard the young woman giggle.  
His eyes widened when he looked at her face, and she covered her mouth when she realized he saw her. She was just as surprised as Finn, quite frankly. It wasn't often that she was actually happy about something, but this was one of those rare moments when she was. 

The two strangers just stared at each other for a moment. She's not used to this, not anymore. Not this feeling of lowering her guard around someone she didn't know. Not that she knew many people besides her uncle, and whoever happened to be shopping for spare parts or repairs. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something about this guy was just...different. 

He wasn't a thug trying to cause her trouble. He wasn't a customer. He DEFINITELY wasn't her uncle. He was just another human being, and one who, so far, seemed kinda nice to her. Truly strange, but she would try and see just how long this feeling would last.

She apologetically reached out a hand, and Finn gratefully took it.  
"S-Sorry about that." She muttered, brushing her hair with her hand. "I'm just not really used to that."

"To what?"

"Someone checking on me, heh." 

He lightly nodded his head. "Trust me, I understand. Well, uh, I guess I'll just be on my way then..." He turned on his heels to leave, when the woman called out to him.

"Hey, wait!" She said, and Finn glanced back at her. "Um...is that your car over there?" She gestured to the matte black Bugatti across the street. 

Finn awkwardly scratched the back of his head, remembering his current situation. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no cash. He needed to keep moving and not get distracted.  
"Uh...yeah...it's mine." he semi-lied. "It's just, I ran outta gas when I got here, and I don't have any cash so...."

She smiled at him. Her face was softened by his words, as if she was impressed. Nothing but pure kindness suddenly emitted from her beautiful hazel eyes.  
"I can help you out. On the house." 

"Really? I mean you don't have to-" 

"It's fine. You tried to help me, lemme help you to make it up." She walked into the garage. A few seconds later, she had a pack of bandages in her hand. They sat on the floor of the garage as the girl tended to Finn's aching chin. She sat in a cross legged position in front of him. He tried not to make eye contact with her, worried that it might make the situation awkward. He was still in disbelief of his entire morning. 

Just a few hours earlier he'd stolen his brother's car, and now the same girl who just smacked him in the chin with a wrench is now helping him. Not that he was necessarily complaining, but it was all so much for him.  
"So..." she spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "Where're you from?"

"Hosnia. It's a couple hours away from here."

"Oh, I know that place. I used to live there when I was younger. Don't remember much, but I know it's a beautiful city."

It was a beautiful city only to those who lacked knowledge of what evils lurked the streets.  
"Yeah...it's a nice place."

"So what're you doing out here then?"

"Guess I needed a change of scenery. Some uh...people are after me."

Her brows furrowed.  
"What? Like...criminals?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, but uh, they kinda want me dead. I found out more information than I needed to know, and uh, they aren't happy. I know some things about a certain company that operates in Hosnia."

"So, you're some sort of cop?"

Finn met her gaze. A short moment of conflict took place inside of him, but he decided that this was for the greater good. He cleared his throat and puffed his chest.  
"Obviously....yes I am. Undercover detective, but my cover was blown, so I'm trying to lay low. Trust me, these people are dangerous."

A grin appeared on the girl's face.  
"I've never met a detective before." she said, almost flirtatiously, as if he had genuinely impressed her with his...lie. Little by little, these two strangers kept finding each other slowly more attracted than before.

Before he could reply, a door swung open, and a smelly, fat man walked through.  
"Hey! What're you doing on work time?" He snarled at the young woman. "You're not here to chit chat! You're here to fix cars and make sales, damnit!"

Finn was caught off guard when the young woman's face changed from soft to pissed in a matter of seconds.  
"I was just helping a-"

"I don't give a damn what you're doing! Get back to work or you're not eating at all today!" He slammed the door, and silence overtook them. The tension had returned for a moment, until Finn heard a certain sound. He stood up, and the mechanic's face turned to sadness. She thought he was leaving.

"Hey, where are you-"

"Shhh....do you hear that?" He whispered. She said nothing, and soon enough, the sound of a vehicle could be heard speeding down the road towards them.  
He stopped talking, he stopped breathing, and he stopped thinking. His blood ran ice cold as the sound got gradually louder. It's the sound of an engine. He jolts to his feet. And he slowly peaked out the garage. His eyes widened.

"What's-" He ran over to her and shushed her again, somewhat annoying her. Across the street, were a group of men in suits. They were inspecting the matte black Bugatti Finn had driven here. They were searching the car, checking underneath is as well. Finally, one of the suited men looked around and reached a finger towards his earpiece, communicating with someone.

"Oh no..." he whispered to himself. His heart was racing. He was terrified, but enraged at seeing them again. 

"What?" The mechanic whispered.

"They found me..." Moments later, one of the suited men looked in their direction. Finn's eyes widened, and they looked at each other."Listen to me," he began. "We need to hide." The mechanic nodded her head in agreement.

He heard one of them shout.  
"Hey he's over there!" Two of the men pulled out pistols and opened fire on them. They took cover behind some supplies, and the mechanic crawled over to one of the cars in the garage. 

She looked back at Finn, who was still taking cover.  
"Well?"

"What're you doing?!"

"Well unless you have a gun, I don't suggest we stay here!" she shouted, and Finn, getting her point, soon followed her instructions. He crawled over to the passenger's seat, dodging the hail of bullets that plagued them. BeeBee followed them, and hopped into the back.

"What the heck? How're we supposed to escape those guys in this?" He said as he settled into his seat.

She started the engine, bullets bouncing off of the windshield.  
"Trust me, this is the best car we've got." And with that, she floored the gas pedal, and the _Millennium Falcon_ sped out of the garage. The SUV gave pursuit  
Plutt had heard the commotion from inside, and rushed out the door to see what was going on. What he saw was his prized possession being stolen by his niece.  
"Hey! Get back here! That's miiiiine!!!" He howled as the two vehicles drove off in the dust.

 

\--- **Jakku County, 8:30am**

 

The _Falcon_ was being pursued by the First Order agents. Finn's new companion raced the car through the sands of Jakku County. This was the second time she'd caught him off guard, but he was pleasantly surprised that she could drive with such excellence to even challenge the FO. While speed wasn't necessarily an issue, they were still getting shot at from behind.

"We can't outrun these guys if we don't fight back! Check the glove compartment! My uncle keeps a spare gun in there!"

"Wait what?! That guy was your uncle?!"

"That's not important right now! Just check the glove compartment!"

Finn reached into the glove compartment, and saw a fully loaded revolver.  
"Your uncle keeps guns in his cars?!" Finn shouted as he took the gun.

"Only the good ones!" 

Finn began to take aim with the gun. He couldn't believe that they found him so easily. How could he be so naive to forget about the trackers? Now not only did he endanger himself, but he endangered this girl who he just met. Even though he'd only knew he for a couple hours, she was already important to him.  
He lined up his shot with the SUV. As he clicked off the safety, he heard a voice in his head.

 _Take the shot, Finnley! Hurry up and take the shot! What're you waiting for?!_ Memories of his brother's voice. It sent chills up his spine, and he froze.

Suddenly a bullet knocked one of the side mirrors off, causing him to jolt back. 

"What're you doing!" The driver shouted. "Are you ever gonna take the shot!" 

He centered himself.  
_Take the shot!_  
He wasn't shooting innocents.  
_Do it!_  
This one deserved it.  
_What're you waiting for!_  
Honing in his training, _I said do it!_ he lined up a shot, _Pull the trigger!_ and pulled the trigger.  
_Kill him_

 **BOOM** One bullet shot perfectly into the passenger of the black SUV behind them, causing it to swerve for a brief moment.

"Nice shot!" She shouted, but he didn't smile. He was serious. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Shoot the driver!"

"I'm working on it. You know where you're going?" 

"Yeah, somewhere safe, trust me!" She said as she maneuvered the car with elegance. 

Finn lined up the second shot.

Then he imagined his younger self holding it. Next to him stands a slightly taller boy, with similar features to his. He's holding Finn's arm, and helping him aim the revolver.  
_Okay, now make sure your safety's off, otherwise it's not gonna shoot. Understood?_  
_Good. Now shoot it_  
_I don't care! It's just an animal! Shoot it!_  
_I said shoot it now!_  
_Do it!_

**BOOM**

He snaps out of his trance, so see the SUV spinning violently out of control. The _Falcon_ speeds off victoriously, and they both congratulate each other.

"We did it!" they both scream, abruptly hugging each other. Finn's eyes widen and he suddenly pulls back, looking into her eyes. "I mean, uh...nice driving." He smiled awkwardly, and she giggled, once again warming Finn's heart.  
"Nice shooting." she says with a graceful smile. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. The young woman is actually realizing something else. Has she perhaps made a friend today? It felt nice having someone who tried to protect her for once. It was nice to have someone who truly seemed to care, despite only knowing her for such a short time. She examined her partner's face, and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of it. Though it wasn't something she was used to thinking about, her new friend was actually quite-

Suddenly, BeeBees barks could be heard as he hopped from the backseat, to the front seat, and began licking her face repeatedly. She squeezed the puppy close to her and petted him tenderly.  
"Don't worry, BeeBee, we're safe now. We're gonna make sure you're safe. We both will."  
And with her statement, she found herself looking at her passenger once more.

"I...I don't know your name."

Finn was stunned. All this time had passed and he hadn't gotten hers either. Perhaps he'd told enough lies for one day. A gently smile formed on his lips.  
"Finn. What's yours?"

A hint of hesitation, but that her beautiful face lit up once more. Softness once again overtook her expression, and her entire demeanor was changed around him.  
Her dry pink lips uttered a wonderful sound.

"I'm Rey."

 

\--- **City of Hosnia, News Channel 87 HQ, 1:25pm**

 

A reporter rushes through the crowded, busy building of News Channel 87. She's dressed in a fine, tan suit vest, with a skirt that comes down to her knees. She's wearing tan heels, and her silky black hair hangs down to her shoulder blade. She's holding a small zip lock bag, and she's in a hurry.

As she knocks frantically on her boss's office door, it buzzes open, and she enters. Her boss examines her with an eyebrow lifted up in the air. She's trying to catch her breath and explain herself. She's 33 years old, and her name is Jessika Marie Pava. 

When the door opens, she rushes over to his desk, and drops the zip lock bag onto it.  
"You can't be serious with this, Miss Pava."

"Check and see for yourself. It's the same Red Rose we've been seeing for years, sir. I'm telling you there's a pattern."

Her boss rubs his eyes in frustration.  
"Look, I don't care what type of pattern you think you're seeing, but it's not logical. You've attached to this subject since-"

"Don't. Go. There." She growled, and her boss was taken aback.

"Listen, miss Pava, I'm sorry, but I can't work with this."

"Sir please!" She shouted. "I know that they're behind this! It's First Order, you've got to believe me!"

"The answer is no."

"Sir, please, I'm begging you. Let me do a report on this! They're not what they want us to think they are!"

"I said NO!" He snapped, slamming his fist on his desk. "I don't care what you think they are! You can't go around accusing massive corporations about random shit because you found some damn flowers! That very company is getting ready to celebrate its 20th anniversary, and you're still going on about this garbage?! Do you have any idea what this could do to our channel if we were proven wrong? We'd go under, and hundreds and thousands of people are out of a job! Stop being so damn selfish!"

Jessika froze. She had no idea what to say. She'd been begging for the chance to expose the First Order, but she was always rejected.

Her boss caught his breath, and tried to compose himself.  
"Listen...I'm sorry, Jessika, but I care about the future of this company."

"S-Sir..."

"And if you don't...then I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."

Her eyes widened.  
"Sir, no please!"

 

\--- **Skybound Apartments, Building 2, Room 14, 2:00pm.**

 

Jessika sat alone on her couch, frustrated, angry, sad, and lost at the same time. She'd been fired from the job she'd prepared for since...since she and Poe had gotten together. But that was a past that was best forgotten, not like she actually could forget it, but it was worth a try. She grabbed a glass of water, let her hair down, and turned on the TV.

What she saw on TV made her heart shatter.

_As we all know, First Order Engineering and Tech will be celebrating its 20th anniversary in a few days. I'm here with the president and vice president of the company, Benjamin Solo, and **Poe Dameron**._

She saw his face. Her Poe. The loving, kind, funny, caring boy that she grew up as best friends with. The boy she developed feelings for. The boy she wished she could marry. The boy she wished she could forget. But she couldn't. She saw his face. She saw how happy he looked, and it tore her apart from the inside out. She chided herself for still caring about him, but she couldn't help it. Maybe one day she could still be with him? Doubt it, just look at how happy he was...

Maybe she would never get another chance...

_and not a minute later..._

The words broke her heart, so there, she sat. Alone. She held her knees up to her chest, put her head down, and cried...


	5. Conflict

**8:30am, The Next Morning...**

 

There he sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his curly black locks. He hadn't had much sleep due to the throbbing headache that was now plaguing his body. Perhaps the after party from the previous night had led to some unwise decisions, but then again, unwise decisions were what lead him to this lifestyle...  
He wasn't sure if it was the excessive amount of wine he'd drank, or something else that was causing this pain, but whatever it was had kept him awake for most of the night. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember much of anything from the previous night. 

Only certain memories stayed with him: _cheering, the flashing of cameras, countless reporters at every side, a kiss from Ben, endless handshakes and hugs, dancing, wine- LOTS of wine, music, and finally, Ben on one knee in front of him holding a ring...._

That's when he looked on his right hand, to see a diamond engagement ring on his finger. He smiled for a brief moment, imagining finally being able to call Ben his husband, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a churning in his stomach, and the throbbing pain returned to his temples. How unfortunate it was that he only seemed to be happy for brief moments, until the harsh sense of reality always came upon him. But the wine usually helped with that. 

The room was completely silent. The only two audible sounds were the sounds of Ben's snoring, and the sound of his own breathing.  
He was never particularly a fan of Ben's private affairs. If anything, he always tried to convince himself that after all these years, he was the one who changed Ben. Unfortunately, deep down he knew it was the other way around. The last time he'd suggested disbanding the crime deal, it wasn't a happy ending. He chided himself all these years for ever suggesting that. It was a foolish idea from a foolish man. 

Luckily, he wasn't that foolish boy anymore, even if every once in a while, he found himself missing that little foolish boy he once knew in a past life. 

In his other hand, rests a small, withered photograph. He'd receive the photograph in the mail a couple days before, but hadn't told Ben since then. All it was was just a regular envelope that was assigned for him. It didn't say who it was from, or why it was addressed specifically to him, but he'd kept it nonetheless. Only now had he had the chance to inspect it. His heart drops once he realizes what exactly it appears to be. 

He stares at the picture for sometime, as if to analyze it, and almost immediately, something feels familiar about it. It's a little boy with dark hair. He's wearing a blue shirt with a jet on it, and tan shorts with flip flips. He's holding hands with a little girl about his height. She's barefoot wearing a pink dress and tiara. They are standing outside in what appears to be the backyard of a house on a sunny day. Both of their faces are lit up with big toothy grins as they stand close to each other. In the background is a table full of presents and a giant cake, with other kids running around behind them. 

Tears prick his eyes as he flips the photograph around and looks at the writing on the other side that reads,  
_"Jessie's 9th birthday"_

He knew it. He knew who sent him this damned picture now, but for some reason, he was still looking at it. He was still tearing up. His hands were still shaking from holding it. His lip was still quivering from looking at it. And he didn't know why. Or maybe he didn't want to admit why.

Attached to the photograph was a note that read,  
_"Do you remember that day, Poe? I hope you do, because can't seem to forget it either. Me and my sisters were all turning nine years old that day, and all of their friends came. I remember how all of their friends came, but not mine. None of them showed up, except for you. You were the only one that came and bought me that little wookie toy I told you about. Do you remember that little thing? I still have him, you know. It may not mean a whole lot to you now, but to me, that day, it meant everything to me. YOU meant everything to me..._

_You still do._

_And I hope that someday you realize that the little boy you see in that picture isn't gone yet. I know he isn't. It's not too late. You can still fix this. Please come back, Poe._

_From~ Your friend, Jessika."_

He hated the fact that he could practically hear her voice begging him to come back as he read it. But at the same time, he hated the fact that she still cared. That was a life before. They were young and without a care in the world. They were two children living a fantasy. This was the real world now. He wasn't a nine year old boy who had a crush on a girl from school. He wasn't a carefree teenager aspiring to be a journalist. 

That was a past life that was perhaps best forgotten. But this was what he wanted right? This was who he was now. He was a man of wealth, a man of fame, and a man of power. 

He was Poe Isaac Dameron, and he was the 32 year old co-owner of First Order Engineering and Tech. 

And whenever something made him feel like he wasn't, the first thing he looked for was a glass of wine to knock out that nagging feeling that always accompanied his brief moments of euphoria. Maybe it was time to do that. 

_**9:32am** _

Now he sits with an already half-empty glass of wine in his hands as he slumps over the couch in the living room section of floor 101. The sun's light begins to shine through the window as he can see the newly illuminated Hosnia in the corner of his eye. He stands up to greet the light, his feet brushing against the soft carpet, past the empty wine bottle that left a small red stain. He looks outward towards the great city of Hosnia, taking in all its beauty from a distance, and not a word escapes his mouth as he does so. It was such a marvelous sight from far away, but only after taking a closer look could one see what truly dwelt within... 

"Good morning." A voice from behind him said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Ben entering the room. He had already gotten dressed in one of his suits, and was preparing for another work day. His hair was fixed in its usual hairstyle, and in the breast pocket of his suit rested the traditional red rose. His face, however, looked somewhat less than amused. He looked almost disappointed at Poe, much to his confusion. 

"Good morning, Ben. Something wrong?" Poe asked, taking a step towards him. 

"Of course not, PoePoe, it's just..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture from earlier. Poe chided himself for not hiding it. "I found this on your nightstand along with a note. What is this? Who sent you this?" he asked, almost growling. 

"B-Ben, trust me, it's not what you think." 

"It's not what I think? Why do you have a picture of you and Jessika?" 

Poe sighed, "It's...it's from Jessika." Ben's eyes widened. "Jessika sent it to me. She wants me to...she wants me to come back." 

He waited for Ben to react. He waited for Ben to cuss him out, but he didn't. He only stood there for a moment, looking at the floor, and looking back up at Poe. He swallowed, before starting again.  
"I see. And what do you think?" 

"What?" 

"Are you going to go back to her?" he hissed. "Are you gonna leave me?" 

"What? O-Of course not, Benny!" he reassured, despite himself. He quickly cast aside whatever thoughts were getting in the way of his relationship with Ben and his company. Those days were over. They had to be.  
"I'm with you, now, and I couldn't be happier. Jessika...she..." he swallowed. "She means nothing to me." 

A smile graced Ben's lips.  
"Good. I'm sorry for getting mad." he cooed, leaning forward and kissing Poe's forehead. "Then I guess we don't need this anymore?" he asked, but before Poe could reply, he promptly ripped the photo in half and crumpled up the note attached, before throwing both in the trash. 

Poe almost wanted to scream or stop him, but he gathered up all of his willpower to refrain from doing either. Once again he chided himself for still thinking about Jessika. This was his life now. This was who he was. 

"Of course we don't, Benny. I love you." he whispered 

"I love you too, PoePoe." Ben pulled Poe into a passionate kiss, which were always one of Poe's weaknesses around him. No matter if they fought or simply disagreed on something (which rarely happened), Ben knew just how to get Poe back on his side, and Poe knew it was one of the best and worst things about him. 

Suddenly, Ben's phone began to ring. He pulled away from the kiss, much to his annoyance, and answered. 

**Meanwhile, Jakku County**

Phasma finds herself stands among the sands of Jakku County. The sun has barely risen, and her nerves are alert. She watches as her squad inspects Jacen's car for any clues of what Finn could've left behind, but they don't find much of anything that could give them a lead. Unfortunately, it seems that they can't find anything at all. The car is exactly the same on the inside and outside, save for the gas tank being empty. Zeroes stands with her, internally frustrated that they haven't found him yet, and even more annoyed that his car had been left here. 

She pulls up her phone and dials an important number. **"Yes sir, we've arrived in Jakku. It appears that Finn ditched the car and made his way east of this location. We're not sure how far he's gotten, or how long he's been ahead, but we'll continue our search. If necessary, I might suggest we contact some other agents in any cities east of this location and tell them to stay alert. Affirmative. No sir, we're not sure what vehicle he's travelling in now, but we'll run an investigation. Yes sir. I'll keep you updated on our progress."**

She hangs up the phone to hear a mans voice from across the street. She's disgusted when she turns to the source of the shout. An old, fat and sweaty man runs towards them from his auto-shop. He appears to be yelling threats, but it's difficult to make out do to his slurred speech. Before he can get too close to her, Her squad of 6 turns to him and pulls out their pistols, daring him to get any closer to her. 

He stops in his tracks, suddenly less threatening than before. He reeked of poor hygiene and the smell of booze. His face was unkempt, and he'd done a poor job of shaving his beard, for their were uneven patches all over his face. He'd confronted them for a reason, and Phasma was willing to know why. 

"Get your grubby little claws away from that car!" Plutt bellowed. "I found it first. It's mine now! I could make a fortune off of a fine piece of machinery like that one!"

If only Plutt had noticed Zeroes, who'd turned at his words and clenched his fists near his gun holster, only then, would Plutt've kept his mouth shut. But luckily Phasma was much more patient than some of her associates. 

"And...just who are you, sir?" Phasma asked calmly. 

"Doesn't matter who the fuck I am, miss." he rebutted. "I want that car. Now give it to me and run along." 

Zeroes was pissed. He wondered why no one had shot this son of a bitch yet. He felt his hands itching near his gun, lusting after the thought of blowing his brains out. But once again, Phasma had another way of dealing with this encounter, one that Zeroes was about to revolt at. "Well then, I'm afraid that this car belongs to that man behind me." she replies, gesturing a gloved hand towards Zeroes, who was busy giving Plutt a death glare. Finally, he thought, she was doing something about this guy. But Phasma continued, "However, I'm sure he'd be willing to give it to you if you were to give us some information." 

Jacen's eyebrow shot up at her response. What the hell? Was she about to just pimp out his car to some freak like that? Thought Jacen was ready to strangle someone, Plutt continued to listen. **"What information..."**

"Simply some information regarding some of my men happening to be in this area prior to our arrival. Did you see anything strange that day? Maybe some black SUVs, even some shots being fire?" 

"Wait a minute. That was you bastards that shot my car!" he exclaimed. "That car was one of a kind 1960's Cadillac convertible! It had custom-made wheels, a tan trim, and black windows!" 

Phasma didn't even flinch, more interested in what he'd just said than his reaction. "So...you did see something?" 

"Hell yes I saw something! I'm in my house with a beer can in my hand when I hear some guns going off nearby, I go to check it, and before I know it, my car's been stolen by the girl who works for me and some other kid!" 

Phasma felt herself almost smiling at his words. "Interesting." she started. "Do you remember what the culprits looked like at all?" 

"Yea, she's got black hair and hazel eyes. Also, she's always got her hair done in this ridiculous like...three-bun hair style. It's stupid, I know. She's about 5'7 and has an accent a lot like yours, miss. Her name's Rey." 

Rey? There was only one little girl that Ben had EVER told her about who had that name, and she was supposed to be dead and gone by now. If this girl was who she thought she was, then they had much bigger problems than just Finn himself. But maybe there was a chance it was just a coincidence? Yes, of course, many people must have that name. It's a nice sounding name. No reason to report it to Ben, right?  
"Thank you. And uh, one more question, sir, but if you don't mind, do you remember who the man was with her?" she inquired 

"Why the hell do you care? I just want the fucking car." 

"I can assure you, the faster you answer this question, the faster you'll get the car, and we'll be on our way." 

Suddenly Zeroes spoke up, absolutely flustered with her proposal.  
"Do I have a say in this, Talia, or are you really just gonna pawn off my car like-"  


"He was kinda taller than she was. He had black hair..um... Let's see here. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, with white shoes or something. I believe he was wearing a leather jacket as well. If anything, I think he's the one who drove that car here." 

Finally, Phasma allowed herself to smile. "Very good, sir. Thank you for your time. The car's yours." Plutt rushed towards the car, pressing his face against the windows, examining the car from the inside and outside, taking in what a marvelous creation it was. Zeroes wasn't happy about it at all, but backed away regardless. His temper had been tested. Best to just let it go and focus on what he really wanted. His brother dead. 

Phasma instructed her team to get back in the SUV while she made a very important phone call. She would only mention the fact that they know what car Finn escaped in, but she didn't quite plan on mentioning his partner just yet. There'd be another time for that... 

Meanwhile, Zeroes speeds off elsewhere to continue his own search... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the shorter chapter this time. This chapter was mainly for some further character development for Poe. I might add a bit more to this chapter later if I have the time, but regardless, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> *more coming soon*


	6. Something More

Neither of them knew how long they'd been looking at each other, but neither seemed to be bothered by it at all. A strange feeling came over the young mechanic as she stared at the boy in front of her. She saw something different in his eyes, something both happy, yet conflicted.  
As if he'd noticed her analysis, Finn's smile slowly faded away, and so did hers. He'd gotten so caught up in this recent comradery of theirs that he'd forgotten his situation.

He was still a runaway trying to escape the First Order. How could he ever be more than that? What was worse was that he'd lied to this young woman, Rey, and possibly gotten her involved with his little problem. The last thing he needed was more innocent blood on his hands. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel...attracted to her somehow. It was rare that he'd gotten the opportunity to meet someone who treated him like an actual human instead of an agent or a criminal.

But once more reality struck him. He lied to her. She was in danger and possibly marked for death by the First Order, and it seemed as though even she herself didn't realize it. She needed to get as far away from him as possible if she wanted to survive. And it was time for the truth to once more emerge from the young man's lips, as hard as it would be.  
He took a breath  
"Rey, I-" she raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. "I think I have to go now."

Her expression went blank suddenly. "What?" she asked.  
"I really appreciate your help, but I mean, I think it's best if I continue alone now."

"We're in the middle of fucking nowhere, Finn." she raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's such a good idea right now?"

"Well yeah, but maybe at the next stop?"

"Just leave you? No way."

"I'll find a bus stop-"

"No!" She exclaimed, startling the young man. "I'm not leaving you! This is the most fun I've had in...I don't know how long!" She laughed.

"You thought running for your life, was fun?" Rey nodded.

"Well, that and the fact that I can't go home now." she muttered.

"Yes you can. You still have a home. I don't. You should go back there while you can. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Finn, listen to me." she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just stole a car from my rather abusive employer. If I went back to him now, he'll kill me. I...I can't go back there anymore. This is the longest I've been away in...in a while."

Finn's voice was heavy with urgency as he found himself begging the young woman. "Rey, please. These men are dangerous."

"Well so is my employer." she replied, resting a hand on the steering wheel.

"No, you don't get it!" he snapped. "You don't know what these men are capable of, Rey. They're killers. Monsters. They're merciless. You don't want to know what'll  
happen to me if they catch me. And you aren't even considering your own safety. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't want you get hurt either!" she snapped.

Finn was stunned. He looked at her for a moment, examining her expression, and realized that perhaps she wanted the same thing that he did.  
"W-What are you saying?" he asked.

"What I'm saying is, right now, you have two options."

"I'm listening."

"One, you let me come with you and we stay together. I can help you. And by the looks of it, you need help."  
She was right, as much as he wanted to deny it. The only weapon he had was a revolver that was hers, and she was the one driving the car. By the looks of her, she could handle herself, so at least he didn't have to worry too much about having to keep an eye on her.

"....And the other option?" he pried, hoping to receive a more preferable answer than the first.

Two, I come with you regardless."

"Oh..." he mumbled.

"Choose. I'm fine with either." She said, glaring at him.

He sighed a rather hefty sigh. For a moment, he wondered what if must be like to have someone like her working under them. "Fine. You can come."

"That was easier then I thought." She chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. But if you get killed, don't blame me."

"Likewise." She grinned. "Now c'mon, let's go." she started the engine once more.

"What?" Finn asked as BeeBee pounced into his lap.

"If these men are as dangerous as you say they are, we'll need to keep moving to stay ahead of them. Right?"

"Right..."

"Our best bet is to stay on this road and see where it takes us. Hopefully we can find a gas station along the way." she gestured back to the glove compartment in front of him. "There's some extra bullets in there as well. We're probably gonna need those."

"Fair enough." he said as he reloaded the revolver, gripping the weapon in his hands.

"Ready to go?"

"Lead the way...Rey-"

" _Walker_. Rey Walker." she finished with a victorious smile as she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal. The car once more sped down the sandy roadway, the wind caressing their faces as Finn and Rey's lives began to change, along with little BeeBee, who was busy letting his tongue hang out in the wind.

They were both unfamiliar with their surroundings as Rey navigated down the road. Soon, they would need to stop off and get more fuel or else they weren't going anywhere, and their little trip would be cut short drastically. Problem was, so far, no gas stations were in sight, but they continued on regardless.

Honestly, Rey was just happy to be away from Plutt. That monster was barely human to her. Referring to him as a man would be insult to the young man sitting next to her. The horrors she'd experienced with that creature were unspeakable. But she hid it well underneath a rather convincing facade of hope and bravery. Still, it was time for that to change. Now she truly had the hope of something new. Maybe even...someone, new.

Finn's mind accepted the fact that for once he'd found a friend. Where would his life change from here? Maybe a wonderful partnership was in the works.  
And, if life treated him well, perhaps even the inception of something more?  
Only time would tell...

"So..." he began, "What's the deal with your employer? He seems nice."

Suddenly, Rey's features, hardened, and her smile faded as if he'd offended her.  
"I...I just work for him. That's all." But there was more. He could tell, but he chose not to pry. At least not for now. They had other things to worry about. 

"Well...he doesn't seem like the best guy to work under."

"Let's just say it wasn't up to me. I don't know why I was put there, or why I was never taken out of there, but I was there."

He chuckled, but not of happiness, but of sympathy. "Trust me, Rey. I think I understand how you feel."

"Really?"

"Really. You'd be surprised."

"Well, then. Go on." she insisted. "What about your family? What're they like?"

Her question struck him harder than she could ever imagine. The very thought of his family triggered an inwardly stir of fear and strife that had originally been subdued by her presence and a recent turn of events. Suddenly, the memories he hated having resurfaced of his father, and an even blurrier, yet calmer image of his mother appeared for a brief moment, before being washed out by an image of his brother towering over him and-

"Finn?" Her soft voice asked, bringing him back to reality. "You okay?"

He looked around a moment, realizing that he'd began to sweat.  
"Y-Yeah. Sorry. Just uh...thought of something."

"Oh...I see. So your family? Mom? Dad? Siblings?"

He didn't answer, and she took his silence as an 'I'd rather not', and respected it, given her own vague answer to his initial question.

"I understand, Finn. It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready." Still, he was silent, until he managed to utter a simple

"Thank you."

But still, curiosity peaked the young woman beside him, and she found herself asking another question.  
"Can I at least know your last name?"

And it was at that moment he realized how impolite he'd been, having asked a question about her, and knowing her last name, only to not return the favor. He managed a small smile.  
"Yeah." he started, "Finneas James Pente-"

But both silenced as their car was suddenly, rammed in the side by a black SUV, and sent swerving off of the road, and crashing....

 

\-- **Downtown Hosnia, Jabba's Palace Asian Cuisine, 9:00pm**

 

That night, Ben decided to leave work with Poe and take him out for the rest of the evening. He had the whole night planned. Dinner, a nice romantic movie, everything sounded wonderful in his head. There was only one problem.

"Something wrong?" He heard Ben ask him, his soft but strong voice snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked across the circular table to see his boyf- FIANCE, sitting across from him. "You've been quiet today. Everything okay, PoePoe?" Ben's voiced cooed as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." he mumbled. "Just thinking about something."

"You sure? You don't look okay. You've barely eaten anything all day." he placed his hand on top of his. "If something's bothering you, you need to let me know, PoePoe."  
He was right. He looked down at his nearly untouched plate of roasted duck, and let out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Benny." he started, struggling to meet his concerned gaze. "Just...distracted I guess. Long day."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Poe said, taking another bite of his duck, but Ben noticed how his gaze kept shifting around the room as if he was nervous about something, something that  
he wasn't telling Ben.

"If you say so..." Ben mumbled, biting down on one of his spring rolls, only to see Poe finish his glass of wine in one swallow. "Okay, that's enough." he ordered sternly.

"What?"

"You just downed that entire glass of wine with one gulp."

"And? What're you getting at exactly, Ben...I'm fine." Poe insisted, rolling his eyes and cutting into his food.

"What I'm 'getting at' is you only do that when you're really upset. Now tell me what's bothering you, Poe."

The two silently met each other's gaze. Poe settled back into seat as he slowly submitted.  
"...I'm scared, Ben." he mumbled.

"What? What're you talking about?" Ben cooed, taking his hand. "Did someone hurt you? Do I need to put a hit out on someone?" he joked

He chuckled, but his smile quickly faded. "I'm scared for us, Ben."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"How long can you keep this whole thing up? What if someone turns on us again like Finneas?"

"That's not gonna happen, Poe. We'll find Finn, and take care of him." he reassured. 

"How can you be so sure?" Poe asked, his eyes filled with a passionate care. "How do you know if Phasma and her men can catch up to him in time?"

"Hey-"

"What if the truth gets out? What if we get exposed? I don't want you to get hurt, Ben, I love you! What if-" But before he could continue, Ben pressed a finger up to his lips, shushing him. Poe immediately went silent, and the two only stared at each other for a brief moment, Poe taking a moment to examine Ben's flawless features. God he was handsome, he thought to himself as he stared at his fiance. His piercing, bold eyes filled with a strange but intoxicating darkness, his pitch black hair that matched the color of his tux, the elegant red rose resting in his breast pocket, his very presence kept Poe feeling exuberantly drawn to him in a way he could never explain. 

"Hey..." Ben began, rubbing his thumb over Poe's hand. "Everything'll be fine. Trust me."

"You always say that, Ben..." Poe muttered, his gaze falling to the table.

"And have I ever been wrong?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. Poe could sense his cocky tone, and he knew that once again, he was right. He seldom wasn't, and this was a fact. A soft but barely visible smile almost formed on Poe's lips, but there was something more that Ben could sense.  
"It's Jessika, isn't it..."

"What?" Poe asked, his eyes widening as he once again met Ben's gaze.

"You've been thinking about earlier...with Jessika and the note. That's what's been bothering you?"

"I..." he nearly choked on his food trying to answer him. As much as he hated to admit it, Ben knew more about Poe than anyone else. Well, almost anyone else. "Yes, Ben... I don't know why. I can't get her out of my head."

"And clearly she can't either." Ben scoffed, leaning back against his chair and taking another sip of wine. 

"Clearly..." Poe rested his face in his hands, embarrassed. "...I'm sorry, babe. I know you love me and wanted to surprise me for a date and all, but I don't know if I'm in the mood tonight...I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Hey..." he whispered, tilting his chin up. "Look at me. It's okay. You've been working yourself to death, PoePoe. I understand. Tell you what. Let's bail and go home. I've got another surprise for you." 

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see when we get home. Now c'mon."  
Poe smiled, leaning forward and kissing him, before the two got up from their table and walked out the door. 

 

\-- **First Order Engineering and Tech, Floor 101**

 

"After you, PoePoe." Ben gestured as he unlocked the door to their private room.

"Benny, what's going on?" Poe asked as he entered the room. It was only lit by some red heart lights that hung from the ceiling. The bed was already made, and there were two glasses of wine on the nightstand, filled to the brim. Poe turned around as the door clicked shut, his eyes widening when Ben suddenly pulled his shirt off, revealing his shredded, marble-sculpted abs. Poe was about to ask what was going on when Ben closed the space between them, pulling Poe close as they kissed, Ben sliding his tongue into Poe's mouth, and quickly exploring him.

Poe couldn't help but melt into him, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as Ben ripped his shirt off without hesitation, running his fingers up and down his body with uncontrollable desire. Poe didn't stop him. He pulled away for a brief moment, only to He look him dead in the eye, his eyes burning with lust and passion, before Ben pushed him onto the bed, surprising Poe once again.

In a flash, Ben pounced onto him, suckling on his neck, Poe letting out a long moan. "Oh my god..." he groaned as Ben kissed his neck in such a way that would leave spots for an eternity. But he couldn't help it. He tasted delicious. Ben made no hesitation as he let his tongue taste his body, tenderly nibbling on his nipples, causing Poe to whimper and moan on the sheets, his toes curling. Ben let out a seductive growl as he pecked soft kisses all over his abs, until finally, he found himself at Poe's crotch. He unbuckled his pants, and Poe wiggled out of them as fast as humanly possible. 

"You like that?" Ben asked seductively, rubbing circles over Poe's budge, noticing a wet spot beginning to form on the soft fabric of his boxes. Poe gripped the sheets and Ben slowly slide off his boxers.

"Oh for God's sake, hurry up!" Poe moaned loudly, Ben chuckling at his lover. 

"Of course baby." He cooed as he threw Poe's legs over his shoulders. He teasingly dragged his tongue along his shaft, Poe letting out a loud gasp of pleasure, "Pava couldn't make you feel this good..." He whispered as he kissed Poe's tip. 

But instead of Poe agreeing, he saw, if only for a split second, a very naked Jess, her seductive smile and her perky breasts, just sitting on the bed, her legs spread. "Come on Poe Bear. I'm waiting..."  
He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head as Ben began to stroke his cock, bringing Poe back into his state of euphoria. "You ready, baby?" Ben cooed, and Poe nodded eagerly as finally, Ben leaned down and wrapped his mouth around his cock, engulfing his penis with his warm, wet saliva. Poe moaned once more as Ben continued to suck him off, cupping and massaging his balls with his other hand.

"That's it...thank you." He whispered, biting his lip as Ben pleasured him. 

"Of course, anything for you, my love." Ben licked it again, rubbing the tip before the hot, white, sticky liquid came out of him, some landing on the bed sheets. Ben stopped, letting Poe catch his breath and wipe at least some of the sweat off of him. But before long, Ben slid his own boxers off, before a grin crossed his face. "My turn PoePoe." He flipped him over, planting kisses all over Poe's naked back, and spanking his ass once before he slid his cock inside of him and rammed him, Poe letting out a gasp of pain. He immediately gripped the bed sheets, gritting his teeth as Ben fucked him, once again surprising him. He had figured he would suck Ben's cock, then maybe a little bit of this but...oh god that hurt. 

He rammed him again, Poe letting out a cry of pain, but it was almost drowned out by Ben's vicious moaning. He could smell blood in the air and felt it trickling down his legs. Why wasn't Ben stopping?  
Jessie would never be this rough. He thought to himself....

\-- _Spring Break, High School Senior Year  
"Look at the view." Jess exclaimed, pointing at the sunset. Poe joined her on the patio, watching the sun set over the ocean. "Best spring break ever." She whispered, Poe wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_"I think I can make it even better..."_

_"Skinny dipping?"_

_"Well I was thinking a bath, but that works to. But I should take you out to dinner first."_

_"Mr. Dameron! Who knew you were such a charmer!" She playfully batted at him._

_"We all have our secrets Miss. Pava." He pulled her close, their lips inches apart. "And I'm glad I my attraction to you isn't one of them."_

_His lips met hers, and he fell in love with her all over again. Her smile, her laugh, her personality, her protectiveness. Everything.  
Next thing he knew she was dragging him out of the hotel room and to the bar. "Come on! I'm sure we can pay someone for some beer!" She laughed._

\--

The lovely thoughts of that day were interrupted by Ben, slowly pulling out, before jamming himself back in quickly. 

Poe let out a hiss of pain. "Benny...you're hurting me..." 

"Well you hurt my feelings when you were with Jessika-" he growled, only to stop himself, gripping onto Poe's ass tightly. "I'm sorry" he stated calmly, "it's just been a long day." He pulled out once more, before sliding a finger into him, Poe groaning. He jammed it as far as he could, adding another finger, Poe's knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets. 

\-- _Spring Break, High School Senior Year  
Their tongues were locked, Poe running his hands over her naked body as they laid on the beach, the moon and some lights from the resort behind them their only guide. But Poe was too busy memorizing every bump, crack, and scar on her beautiful skin, pressing kisses to her neck, Jess moaning like crazy, her wet hair stuck to her face. _

_"Poe...?" She asked softly, her hands running through his curls. Poe looked up at her. "Will you...nevermind, it's a stupid question."_

_"Nothing you say is stupid, what's up?" He rolled over so he was next to her, pulling her close to him, the soft sounds of the waves and the quiet chatter of some of the resort guests being the only other noises besides the young couples breathing._

_"Will you stay with me? I know we're young but-" he cut her off with a kiss._

_"I'm never leaving you..."_

"But I left you..." Poe muttered aloud. 

"What was that PoePoe?" Ben asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Poe mumbled.

"Oh okay. We can stop." He pulled his fingers out, picking him up and tucking him in. "Goodnight love." 

But Poe couldn't sleep. He curled himself into a ball next to Ben, pondering his inner conflict. Between Jessika Marie Pava, and Benjamin Organa Solo. And he would give anything to go back to that day. To hold her. To see her care free and smiling once again. What he would give if he could go back to the day when he left her at prom. Abandoned her. That was two months after they had sex for the first time.  
He wished he could slap his younger self, to go back to the time when he said, _"Hi, I'm Poe Dameron, welcome to D'Qar High, I hope we can become friends."_

_"Me to. I'm Benjamin Solo. But you can call me Ben..."_

But life wasn't that simple. Living with darkness and light imbedded in his soul was no quiet burden. Imagining a life with Jessika, a boring, mundane, simple life as a journalist with a beautiful, loving, caring girl like her was difficult to choose over a life with Ben, a life of fame, wealth, and power beyond belief. But it was a life filled with not only what he believed was love, but passion, lust, desire. And oh, did it burn. But it felt good. 

But he couldn't have her and Ben. So he would have to choose. And honestly, it was the easiest-

Still, he could hear her voice. Her soft, loving voice echoing in his ear, _"Poe...please come back...I need you"_

But then he heard someone else's warm, intoxicating breath on his ear as he cuddled into him, feeling his heartbeat against his skin.  
"Poe?" Ben whispered

"Yeah, Ben?"

"....You're mine."

A small smile formed on Dameron's lips as he felt his eyes weigh heavy on him. All of the conflict beginning to rise and then fade. A brief flash of Jessie coated his eyes, and then Ben, and then blackness as he whispered back.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally squeezed in some smut! thanks for reading and please feel free to leave review/comment.
> 
> I'll try to update this story more. I'm aiming for maybe a chapter every week or every other week because you guys deserve better :)
> 
> Thx


	7. Impact

Rey slowly lifted her head off of the steering wheel. A fierce ringing filled her ears as she tried to regain her bearings, but the impact of the collision had left her shaken. An agonizing throbbing pounded in her temples as she opened her eyes to see glass shards all over them, some of which had scraped up her hands, which were still tightly gripping the steering wheel. Her knuckles leaked some blood from the shattered glass, and a larger shard must've left a somewhat larger scrap leading up her forearm.

The windshield had been completely destroyed in the crash. As her mind still dwelt on the uncomfortable sensations, she heard a voice.  
"Rey? Are you okay?" 

She turned her head to see Finn, still holding tightly the revolver in one hand, and reaching out to her with the other.  
"Rey look at me. Are you alright?" he asked once more, and the young woman simply nodded rather numbly as BeeBee curled himself into a frightened ball on the car floor next to her feet.

It was then that she examined Finn's face, and saw that he'd not been spared of damage either. If it weren't for the fact that he was so concerned with her well-being, than perhaps he would've noticed that his nose was bleeding, and his bottom lip had been split on the edge. Also, his right eye appeared to be red, almost swelling, but not quite.  
"Are you sure?" he asked again, nothing but care lacing his voice.

"Y-Yeah...I'm alright, Finn." she replied, coaxing her voice in confidence despite her pain. She could smell the metallic scent of blood trickling down her own nose, and felt a pulsing knot swelling on the left side of her forehead. Still, she tried to ignore it.

"What about you?" She finally returned the question. 

"I'll live." he reassured, but his expression was still coated with fear. He looked around them, and saw nothing but the same dark road ahead of them. They'd been travelling for quite sometime, and neither of them had been keeping track of just how far they'd gone.  
"What the hell hit us?" 

"I don't know." she said, shaking her head to rid herself of the disorientation, "but we have to- HEY!" Suddenly, she felt someone's grip squeeze her arms and pull her out of the car along with Finn, who thrashed violently against their assailants' grip, but to no avail. Finally, the pair were dragged out of the car, and thrown carelessly onto the coarse, sandy ground. 

BeeBee jumped out from the back seat to his owner's aid, barking madly at the men.

Soon, both Finn and Rey were knocked down on their knees in front of their captors, BeeBee frantically licking his master's face. "I'm okay boy, I'm okay." She pulled the puppy close to her, cradling him like a baby in her arms. In front of them were four men, men who Finn already recognizes as his heart sunk. They'd been caught already... Already after escaping them once, celebrating, and riding off to a supposed freedom, only to be right back into their grasp, held at gunpoint by two of them.

One of the men snatched the revolver out of Finn's hands, grinning as he did so behind his shades. "Guess you won't need this anymore."

Finally, one more figure emerged from the black SUV that'd hit them. The same tall, well-built, blonde-haired, grey-vested woman. Phasma.  
She approached the kneeling pair, a strange expression, one of both a scowl and a grin, etched her features as she stopped just in front of Finn.

"Good to see you again, traitor." Phasma greeted, before smashing her fist into his face, causing his already bloody nose to flick blood onto her white suit pants. He recoiled from the punch, but was held in place by one of the guards.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Rey demanded through gritted teeth, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Phasma only looked at the young mechanic, studying her for a moment. A look of curiosity painted her face as she squatted down in front of her. Rey's heart began to pound in her chest as Phasma leaned in. "You are clearly an idiot if you think that miss." The woman replied, as if she knew more about Finn than he was allowing her to know. Rey's gaze then fell on the young man next to her, who, oddly enough, made no attempt to meet her gaze. 

What was she talking about? Finn told her that he was a detective. He couldn't have done something wrong. He wouldn't lie to her... right? Either way, if they made it out of this alive, then there would be a time for answers...whenever that time came. 

"Now Finn..." Phasma continued, "come quietly and calmly with us, or," she looked at Rey again. "We'll blow her brains out."

"Leave her out of this!" He shouted, only to be jabbed once more, this time even harder than before. 

"Make your choice, mister Finneas." Phasma ordered. "You cooperate or she dies." 

Rey wanted to help, but almost instantly, she felt the cold metal of the gun press into the back of her head. If she didn't act fast, she'd die, and Finn would be taken away. And she wouldn't let that happen. She wanted a new life, and she'd already risked enough. She wouldn't die yet. Not like this. 

Finn met Rey's gaze, a look of sadness and anguish were in his eyes as he let out a sigh.  
"Fine..." he muttered. "I'll come with you. Just don't kill her. Please."

"Very good, mister Finneas. Looks like you finally saved someone. For once." Phasma chuckled as Finn stood up to go with her.

She watched him stand to his feet, ready to welcome whatever fate awaited him with these criminals. And he was doing it for her. For her safety. To save the life of a stranger. A young mechanic he'd just met. Now it was time for her to return the favor.  
"No." Rey whispered to herself, barely audible. Her heart rate accelerated, her eyes narrowed, and suddenly, she leapt to her feet, with BeeBee still in hand, and kicked the gun right out of his slimy hands.

Phasma looked at her men, pure shock in her eyes at the sudden turn of events as Rey knocked the man unconscious in a matter of seconds.  
"Well? Subdue her!" But before she could continue, Finn took the opportunity and reacted. He rushed headfirst, tackling another guard to the ground, wrestling him into submission before snatching his revolver back into his hands. The man tried to punch Finn off of him, but it was too late. Phasma watched as the gun pressed against her guard's gut, before the trigger was pulled, the gun firing...

Phasma was enraged. She charged at the traitor, wrapping her claws around his neck in an attempt to end his life more brutally than a simple bullet. Even he himself was shocked by her fierce grip as she lifted him into the air with ease. Oxygen escaped from his lungs as she tried to end him, her nails digging into his neck. He feel his throat almost being crushed as she brought him closer to her face.  
"You made the wrong choice, betraying us, Finn. Now both of you will die because of it...and the First Order will continue it's operations as planned."

He helplessly chocked and sputtered a rebuttal, but Phasma only laughed as his face began to change tint from lack of air.  
"Once you're dead, we'll use you as an example to those who ever think about rebelling against us."

"F-F..." He managed to spit.

"What?"

"F-F-Fuck you." Phasma's eyes widened as she looked down at the revolver, still in Finn's hands as he aimed it at her midsection. She looked back up at him, and saw the faintest smirk on his face as he pulled the trigger. The bullet made impact, causing the woman to drop him, stumbling back and clutching her chest in pain until she collapsed onto the ground.

Finn landed on his knees, anxiously trying to catch his breath as the stars finally began to fade from his vision. He took deep breaths, trying to control his coughing and hacking as he refocused himself.  
Finn saw the last two guards attacking Rey, and aimed his revolver carefully, managing to shoot one of them in the head. It was only then that he realized that she was the one who was in control of the fight. He watched with nothing but hearts in his eyes as she quickly disarmed the man of his baton, before ducking underneath his punch, catching the second, and twisting his arm around until a snap was heard. 

Finn ignored the man's pained scream. He was too distracted by... *god, she was badass* as a small smile appeared on his face.

She snatched a piece of glass and plunged it into the man's leg repeatedly until he was a bloody mess on the ground, silencing his screams with a swift kick to the temple. She towered over her assailants for a moment, her breathing heavy, and her teeth gritted with rage until she was sure that the situation was over. Finally, Finn saw her face settle, and her eyes lock onto his own. It was then that he realized he was still smiling like a dork.  
She ran back to Finn, grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, searching his face for injuries, only to be met by that same smile.

"You're a badass." he whispered, his grin shamelessly present.

"What? Me? No." She blushed, BeeBee giving them a bark that sounded like a reminder that they should get moving. 

"Right, come on, we can use the SUV and keep going." They rushed to it, relief flooding his face when he saw the keys in the ignition. He hopped into the driver's seat, Rey grabbing shotgun before blasting off down the highway. Rey held onto BeeBee as she looked back at the _Falcon_ , one of the only good memories she had, and could remember.

_"Faster daddy! Faster!" she squealed as the air brushed against her cheeks._  
"You wanna go faster, peanut?"  
"Yeah! Faster faster!"  
"Okay. You super sure? No telling mommy?"  
"No telling mommy! Peanut promise! Go faster!"  
"Okay, Rey, hang on tight, okay?"  
"Okay, daddy!" she hung onto her seat belt as her father sped down the empty highway at fascinating speeds, the wind rushing against the toddler's face.  
"Here we goooooo!" 

She quickly shook the memory away as tears began to fill her eyes.  
"Rey?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine, really, Finn. I just...keep going."

Finn would've asked more, but he decided not to probe, and to simply obey her wishes as she'd obeyed his before about his family.  
"Okay." he answered quietly as they continued to make their way into the night, following the dark road...

 

**meanwhile...**

 

Phasma opened her eyes moments later on the sandy road. One hand was placed on her chest where the bullet had struck her. The other one she used to prop herself upright.  
She groaned as she sat up, her chest aching from the bullet impact. Her ribs ached as she inhaled due to the pressure of the shot.  
Finally, she slowly attempted to stand to her feet, her legs shaking as she did so. She nearly collapsed, but remained upright nonetheless. 

She examined her surroundings, only to see her men dead or defeated.  
"Pathetic...unacceptable." she winced as the pain returned. She sat back down against the _Falcon_ , disgusted at the fact that they'd been overpowered.  
She looked at the group of dead guards around her and rolled her eyes, taking her suit vest off, revealing the bullet proof armor underneath where the bullet now rested. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Poe. Put Ben on, it's Phasma."

"Alright hold your horses." She heard cracking sounds as the phone was passed to Ben. 

"Hello?"

"I'm afraid the suspects have escaped."

"Fuck." Ben groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"They took our vehicle."

"Alright, I'll activate the tracker, that'll help us keep an eye on their location. Any other news?" Ben grumbled.

"Yes sir, I believe the girl, Finn's accomplice..."

"Yes? What about her?"

"I believe she is...Miss Walker."

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SHE DIED IN THE FIRE!" He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. All this time, the plan had been going well. The plan had been going perfectly. Everyone who could've threatened him and his status was gone. Out of the picture. His aunt, uncle, and cousin. They were dead. Snoke was dead. He planned everything perfectly. His only problem would've been Finn...the traitor, but... It couldn't be true. "She's dead, Phasma. She has to be."

"Apparently not sir."

"And exactly what makes you think it's her, miss Phasma..."

"The vehicle that we found them in, sir. One of a kind. You spoke of this car before, yes? One that Mr Walker used to own before the incident? 1960's Cadillac Convertible with custom wheels, a distinct tan trim, and pitch black windows...."

"....license plate number?"

"1000 MF, sir."

"The...the _Falcon_?..."

"Affirmative."

"...the driver, miss Phasma. What did she look like."

"Sir..."

"Answer the question..."

"Hazel eyes, black hair. Approximately 5'7 tall. Her name is..."

"..."

"Rey."

The phone went silent for a moment, until finally...  
"Three million for whoever catches the traitor, eight million for the girl."

He hung up, Phasma letting out a sigh. She dialed another number, hearing the stupid ring repeat over and over.  
Finally, a grumpy voice answered, "What do you want?!"

"Your little brother is still loose." She deadpanned, hearing giggling over the phone from a woman. Presumably some hooker that Zeroes had "stumbled upon" during his private search. He certainly didn't seem to be searching at the moment, from whatever cheap motel he'd stopped off with this random...whore.

"HE'S GONE?!"

"Yep."

"How did-hold on one second spicy, alright?" Phasma snorted. 

"Whatever. Come and get me now. I'll give you the rest of the details then."

"Affirmative. Send me your location and be ready.

"And for god's sake, get rid of that damn prostitute."

He chuckled, "Should I call Nines?"

"Not yet, Zeroes. Not yet."


	8. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself opening up to Finn about fragments of her past. Meanwhile, Jessika meets up with some old high school friends...

**\--Hours Later**

 

"Thanks." Finn spoke softly to the young woman in the passenger seat.

"Hm?" She looked away from the window, her daydream.

"Well. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out back there."  
She smiled, and Finn already loved how she smiled, and how her eyes sparkled in such a way when she did so. "Well, thanks for almost going with them in order to save me and BeeBee. I guess we saved each other, huh."

"You know what? I guess so too. And to be honest, I...that doesn't bother me a bit." He almost blushed.

"Likewise."

There was a silence in the car for 30 seconds, and deep thoughts dwelt within the two runaways' minds the entire time throughout. Finn struggled to focus on the  
road, and Rey struggled to focus on the passing trees and signs now that another aching thought was ringing in her mind constantly. He wanted to ask her a question, and she him. It isn't everyday that a stranger enters your life and changes it forever. Especially not a kind, noble, caring stranger at that.  
Perhaps she should wait on her question? Perhaps there would come a better time, but she couldn't get it out of her head. That...woman in the grey vest. She spoke of Finn's innocence. What was there to doubt of his innocence? He seemed like a pretty nice guy. Besides, all he said was that he's a detective trying to expose a corrupt group of people. There's no reason anyone should doubt his innocence...right?

He has no reason to lie to her, does he? He couldn't be lying. He couldn't be the bad guy. He almost died trying to save her! Clearly that strange woman must've been trying to get in her head. Manipulation was a crafty and effective tool in the hands of the wicked. But Rey was smarter than that. She was anything but manipulative. If she ever helped someone, she would receive something in return, unless that person had nothing to give.  
But Finn...he's different. He's kind and brave, and perhaps even a little...cute. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that their lives are different. Whatever she's apart of now, she's apart of it all the way. No going back. If Finn can trust her. She can trust Finn. He wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't say something about himself if it wasn't true.

Would he? 

Rey once again looked away from the window, trying to think of a proper way to ask such a difficult question. She worried what he might think of her once she said it. How would he feel if he knew that she didn't trust him? Would he still help her? Would he still care? Does he even care about her now? She turned and looked at the driver of the stolen SUV they were in. His jawline tight from trying to stay awake so long. They'd been following the same road for an eternity, just hoping that those crazy black-suited psycho's weren't on their tale. Pretty soon they'd have to stop for gas, or at least find a new vehicle. But until then, they'd just see where the road took them.

And it was time for something else. Time for the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  
"Rey?" He began, "Can I ask you something?"

Any other time, she would've said no and demanded answers from before. But she didn't. Not this time.  
"Of course, Finn. What's up?"

"Do you...do you ever remember anything? You know, from like...your childhood and stuff?" She could tell he was hurting on the inside, simply from his tone. They'd both been robbed of normal lives long ago.

"To be honest, not as much as I want to. Maybe just bits and pieces. A car, my father's face...some toys here and there. There's not a whole lot I can really manage to grasp without just thinking about Jakku County and Plutt." She sounded rather defeated. It was a tone mixed with both sadness and perhaps a hint of annoyance. It wasn't something Finn liked. If it was one thing that he'd learned after his short time spent with the young mechanic, it was that she was confident and capable. Seeing her with this different emotion was almost unsettling. 

Still, for whatever reason, he felt obligated to press further. Perhaps he shouldn't have. "What about your mother? Do you remember what she was like?" Only after he asked the question did he realize just how tired she looked. They'd been through a lot the past day and a half. Or maybe it had been two days, maybe three? The stress was clearly getting to the young pair. Especially Rey, who's buns were somewhat frizzled and out of their usual style, and her eyes were now baggy. 

"Why do you want to know?" She simply said, and this time it came out almost defensively. 

"No reason." He tried to resign, "I mean, if you don't want to, I completely respect that." 

She sighed. It wasn't Finn's fault he was so curious about her. He was trusting her just as much as she was trusting him. If he wanted to know something so harmless about her, it couldn't hurt to tell him. But at the same time, she knew he was hiding something from her. And depending on just what he was hiding, maybe her life was in much more danger than she'd originally thought.  
"I don't remember much, okay. Just...just her eyes...and how she would take me to the park down the street." 

Now she was starting to remember something. Whether the recurring dreams over the years had tricked her mind, or if perhaps she was actually remembering her mother, perhaps she'd never know. Not yet, perhaps. Yet, still, she could see her. Her beautiful, loving, kind mother, with her hazel eyes, and sparkling skin. Her enchanting smile, and her loving embrace. Her elegant, flowing hair that matched Rey's, and how it brushed up against her cheeks when she held and kissed her.  
It was her.  
It had to be.

Her. Jyn Erso Walker. 

"Rey? You alright?" His voice, warm and kind, brought her back to her reality, and only then did she rush to wipe away the tears that streaked down her flushed cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She was actually crying in front of him now. Just how comfortable did she get around him that she'd shown such weakness? Just how vulnerable did this young man make her? "Rey?" he asked again, nothing but concern in his voice,"Is everything-"

"She died before I was left in Jakku County." She said quickly, a catch in her tone, as if she'd held back a tear.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. We can, uh...we can stop if you want. You don't have to continue if-"

"All I remember is fire...and smoke everywhere...my mother holding some sort of Rose...she looked horrified..."

Finn's eyes lit up at the mention of the Rose. Surely, she couldn't mean... "R-Rey?-" 

"A-And my mother was shouting a-and h-holding me against her chest..." the tears began to well up again, "...our house caught on fire, a-and my mom couldn't find an exit, so she covered me with h-h-her body...my f-father came home a-and..." She barely held back a sob once more, the image of a burning **Red Rose** filling her mind, "...he found his wife dead and his daughter dying. And you want to know what he did?" She asked bitterly. 

"...what?"

"He left me alone with him!" She shouted, slamming her fists onto the dashboard. "That bastard Plutt! He left his little girl alone with that monster! After she'd seen her mother die!"

"Rey please-"

"What did I ever do wrong?..." she sobbed, pulling her knees close to her chest and dipping her head as another tear fell. "What did I do to make him leave me like that?" 

The SUV came to a sudden, screeching halt, and Rey had no idea why. She didn't move a muscle, her only movement came from her own trembling sobs as she was flushed with the vague memory of her mother's cruel, fiery death. It was an untimely and undeserved demise for such a loving woman, who had only committed the crime of spoiling her daughter with care. Why fate hadn't been kinder to her, she'd never know. All she knew was that she'd do anything to change her's. She'd do anything to go back and time and take her mother's place. Her mother deserved to be happy, and there were more than enough people who deserved to die in a fire, one being the man that Rey'd been left with...

But there would be another time to reflect on what Plutt deserved, for Rey suddenly found herself tucked into Finn in a warm embrace. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his firm muscles wrapping around her body, and she couldn't help but lean into his chest and allow herself to cry even more in his arms. She returned the favor, and wrapped her arms around his body, both exchanging warm breaths as they held each other, aimlessly, two strangers in the middle of nowhere.

"You did nothing wrong, Rey. You hear me?" He cooed, "You did nothing to deserve what happened to you and your mother." Her quiet shiver was the only response as Finn breathed into her hair. "And your father? I didn't know him, but I know one thing: He missed out on an awesome girl. A strong, kickass, smart young lady. And-And whoever those bastards were who torched your house? They'll burn in hell for what they did. I promise you that. Karma doesn't forget. They'll get theirs one day."

"You're right, but I never said someone torched my house." 

Fuck. "Just a guess. I mean...uhhh..." luckily BeeBee hopped onto there laps and licked Rey's tears away. 

"Thanks boy." She giggled, allowing herself to calm down and relax.

Finn took a deep breath, finally pulling away from her as the puppy now took his spot in Rey's arms. Rey sniffed away the last few tears while Finn leaned back into his seat.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that" She stated, still hugging BeeBee. "You can keep driving now."

"Actually, this is exactly where I planned on stopping. For now anyway."

"What do you mean?" Perhaps if she'd actually looked up for a moment, she'd understand what he meant. Instead, Finn gently placed his finger beneath her chin, and tilted her head up, so that she could see the lone gas station they'd just arrived at.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, relief filling her body as the twilight sky awakened above them.

"And that's not all. Check out what these goons keep in their glove compartments." She turned to his voice once again to see him beaming in his seat, his irresistible grin perking his cheeks up as he held a large wad of dollar bills in his hand. Her mouth hung agape. There was at least $700 in his hand! Probably more! 

"Finn..." she whispered in disbelief.

"I know." He could barely hold back his excitement. He definitely knew how to cheer a girl up. "You stay here. I'll fill up the tank and get us moving again."

She nodded her head, but before he exited the vehicle, they both heard a rather noisy groaning, the likes of which was emitting from Rey's stomach. They both stared at each other, Rey with slight embarrassment, and Finn with slight amusement, before both of them simply smiled at each other.  
"And maybe grab a bite to eat?" Finn suggested, and the two immediately burst out laughing, a wonderful sound filling the air as they ran inside the convenient store.

 

**\--Meanwhile, D'Qar Baking Shoppe, 9:30am**

 

"Jess? You alright?" A feminine voice asked, causing Jessika to look up from her coffee. She quickly met the gaze of the ebony, blonde-haired woman across the table from her, who had a worried look on her face. "You look like you haven't slept in ages." And she wasn't wrong. Jessika hadn't been able to sleep for days since she'd sent that damned letter to Poe. Her eyes were red and baggy, so much that not even 20 minutes of make-up could fix it.  
What was she even thinking? There's no way he'd even get the letter. Even if he did get it, he probably threw it out as soon as he saw her signature written on it.

He didn't love her anymore, and that was that. Perhaps she'd be better off doing the same.  
Then again, she'd been trying to do that for years. But no one else needed to know. Instead, she simply responded with, "Yeah, sorry Kare, long day at the office." She managed a nervous chuckle, running a hand through her hair. "Super long day at the office." She said again, taking a big gulp of her frappe.

"Uh, Jessie?" Another voice spoke, this time coming from a taller, black haired, slightly heavyset, yet well-built gentleman sitting next to Kare. His name was Temmin Wexley, but preferred to be called "Snap." He and Kare had been dating for since high school, and chose to get married right after graduation. Ever since then, they expected Jessika and Poe to do the same following college, but that day never came. They never brought it up, but they HAD been waiting for Jessika to find another man. Clearly that was something she'd have to work on. "Jess, It's Saturday." he stated, and Jessika noticed how he rolled his lips, a hint of suspicion in his tone as both he and his wife waited for Jessika's excuse.

Truth is, she didn't have one. Not this time. "Oh right! Yeah what I meant was um..." *come on Jessika, say something!* "Long week at the office - I mean - news station! Ha ha!" Clearly they weren't buying it. Both Kare and Snap raised an eyebrow almost immediately, and simultaneously. Jessika tried to recover, but by now her face was turning red. "W-What? It's been a long week. That's all."

Snap and Kare both shared a quick glance. "Uh-huh." and "Sure." Were their only responses.

"What? You guys are being weird."

"Jessika." Kare began, settling her elbows on the table, "You called us this morning and asked if we wanted to grab a coffee and catch up, right?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Jessika asked, this time rather defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with it, Jessie. But you've been so quiet it's impossible to keep a conversation with you. We've been here for an hour and've barely talked about anything except for football, and to top it off you look like you just got back from some great big galactic war-"

"Ahem," Snap interrupted, gently placing his hands on Kare's shoulders to calmly intervene in the conversation, "What my wife is trying to say is, Jessika...if something's wrong, you know we're both here for you. But you've got to be honest with us. Can you do that?"

She settled herself, taking a deep breath. "Of course, Snap. I'm always honest with you two."

A grin formed on his face. "Okay then, Pava, so tell us..." he began, leaning back on his chair, "Why are you, Jessika Marie Pava, one of the busiest, confident and work-driven women we know, suddenly deciding to sit down and relax at Kare's favorite coffee shop in downtown Hosnia on a Saturday morning?" She hated how carefree and cocky he sounded when the question fell from his lips, and how the couple shared an almost identical look of confidence as they waited for her response.

"I've been...looking for a new job." She said quickly, taking another gulp of her frappe as the couple across from her stared, mouths agape. She shouldn't be surprised at their initial reaction, but at the same time, they should've seen it coming. Why else would someone like she, a hardworking, no-nonsense, independent woman like Jessika suddenly be hanging around a coffee shop with a bunch of vegan hipsters? "The one at the news station didn't work for me anymore."

"You got fired?" Kare asked, and Jessika sighed a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Kare, I got fired, alright..."

"Well? Tell us the story!"

"What do you mean?"

"That was your dream job, Jessie." Kare began, "Remember in college all you talked about was becoming a reporter? You were the school's head journalist. There wasn't an incident on campus you didn't know about in a heartbeat. You were, and still are grade-A reporter material. Something pretty serious must've happened to get you removed from your position, right?"

As much as Jessika hated to admit it, Kare and Snap knew her all too well. If there were any two honest and trustworthy souls left on the planet, it'd be them. Knowing this, Jessika finally submitted and lowered her cup onto the table. She stared at her cup for a moment, struggling to find the correct words. She had to tell someone, and these two would be it. It's not like they'd believe her anyway, so mightaswell. She exhaled, and met the couple's gaze once more.

"Do you guys..." she started, taking a breath as they leaned in closer, "Do you guys remember Poe?"

"Well of course we do- Wait a minute." Kare sighed, "Jess I thought you were over him."

"I know but there's more to it than that, Kare."

"No, Jessie, there's not." She stated after rolling her eyes, "I know what happened hurt. Getting your heart tone in two by someone who you thought cared about you isn't an easy thing to deal with, and I'm not trying to berate you for feeling that way, but please, Jessie, that was years ago."

As much as Jessika loved the dear couple, listening was never their specialty, regardless of how much they offered. But still, they were in fact trustworthy and loving people. They meant a lot to the woman, and she'd always love their bickering, no matter how much she thought she hated it. Still, especially for Kare, listening wasn't a specialty for either. Kare continued, "We're not college students anymore, Jessie. You gotta focus on what you love doing now, not a guy you loved before."

"Guys that's not just-"

"I think what Kare's trying to say is, we know about what happened with you and Poe. We've been through it before, and we were there when you needed our support. And we're STILL here for you if you need it, we'll always be here for you, but you can't let the past stay with you like this. And again, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry Poe left you for that spoiled asshole Benny, and I'm sorry he left you to help Benny run his cheapass company, and-"

"It's not just that, guys."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look. What I'm about to tell you got me fired from my last job. My DREAM job. It's serious, and pretty hard to believe. In fact, if you don't believe me, I won't blame you at all. But you can't. Tell. A. Soul. Understood?"

"Understood." They said simultaneously.

"I..." she gulped, "First Order Engineering & Tech is... *sigh* I believe that Ben is running illegal activity inside of the company, including drugs, prostitution, illegal gambling, weapon smuggling, illegal car modifications, and etc. And he's doing it right under the nose of the law. And thanks to his shinanegins years ago, Poe's joined him." there, she said it, at 11:30am on a Saturday morning in a boring, vegan-hipster-ridden coffee shop in downtown Hosnia. She just admitted to her two dear friends that Benjamin Organa Solo, that rich, spoiled ass douchebag from high school is a crime lord. Ta-Da  
When she didn't get an immediate reaction, she feared the worst. "Well?"

"I mean...That actually isn't that surprising...is it babe?" Snap said, to which Kare replied rather nonchalantly, "Nah, not really. I mean, picturing Ben do that isn't too far-fetched in my opinion. He's always been an asshole. This just makes him a much bigger asshole." Snap joined in again, licking coffee off of the corner of his lip, "Total asshole. Complete and utter asshole. Never liked that kid in high school but damn, you'd think a guy would mature after graduation. Guess not."  
Jessika was at a loss for words, stuck tapping her fingers on the table just to keep her surprised composure. "So...you're saying you believe me?"

"Well obviously. Ben would definitely do something like that. It's a shame no one else saw this coming." Kare scoffed, finishing her cup.

"Actually, I'm not sure anyone else knows."

"Except for you?"

"Except for me. But that's gonna change one day. I just need enough proof. Enough evidence, and I can pull it off. I can expose that hellhole of a corporation for what it really is."

"Now there's the reporter we know." Snap said, a soft smile gracing his face as Kare simply rolled her eyes, deciding to add to the conversation, "Jess, don't get me wrong. This is great. Fantastic that you have a goal in mind. And we're here for you every step of the way, but um..."

"What?"

"Don't you think you should probably take some time to relax?"

"Time to relax? Are you sure about that? I mean, I'm fine, Kare, really. I just need some coffee. The last thing I need is to get distracted right now."

"Jessie, you know I love you, Hun," Kare said with an eyebrow raised, trying ever so kindly to restate her point, "But you look a mess right now, and you deserve a night out." this time, Snap decided to chime in, "Actually, she's not wrong, Jess. You could seriously use some time away from...them."

"You guys are being ridiculous. I feel fine."

"Oh come on Jess! You're beyond stressed!" She pleaded, "Why don't we all-" But Jess's eyes widened, she knew exactly where Kare and Snap were going with this conversation, and she wanted absolutely no part in it. 

"Nope. I'm not getting drunk with you two. Not again." Jess stated, pointing a rather accusing index finger at the couple.

Kare sighed, "We know we know, last time left you alone for five minutes and you fell down a flight of stairs, we get it."

"It took you two three hours to realize I was upside down, drunk as a sailor, on your fucking stairs!"

"Come on, Jessie. That was back in college. We were all drunk as hell that night. The bottom line is, you need to take at least one day to let loose a little bit."

"Let loose?"

"Yep. One night to forget about your problems, and just enjoy yourself, Jessika. Just once. Come on, you deserve it! We'll be right there with you." 

Jess glanced between the couple, waited a moment, and sighed. "Okay, fine...Maybe you guys are right. Maybe I do just need a night off." She looked up at them, this time allowing herself to manage a small, slightly timid smile,"Alright then, Mr. and Mrs. Wexley, but just this once. And nothing crazy, okay?"

"Good, because I know the perfect place." She winked, and Snap grinned, immediately knowing what his wife had planned.

"Ever heard of StarKiller Casino?" Snap suggested, and Jess looked terrified at his statement. 

"Gambling? Um...thanks but I don't think that's my type of 'fun time.'"

"No no no, relax, Jessie. Look, we'll go there, have a few drinks, dance a little bit, just have a nice night out. If anyone'll gamble it'll be me. I might be able to get you some money. I know you don't trust it, but it'll have to do since you're not exactly employed anymore."

"...fair point."

"And afterwards, we'll head back to your apartment, and you can sleep at ease. And you'll have a few more bucks in your pocket."

"I guess that sounds nice." Jess found it in herself to relax, leaning back in her chair, and allowing her smile to grow rather confidently, "Thanks guys. I mean that."

"No problem, sis." Kare said, "You'll love it. The place just underwent some great remodeling too, so it looks even better than it did before."

"Remodeling? What for?" she asked.

"Meh, beats me. But who cares?" she looked Jess up and down, rolling her eyes at her rather plain attire. Jess semi-formal clothes everywhere she went. Even now she wore a tan buttoned shirt, with black suit pants and flats. "If anything, I know someone who could use some remodeling herself." She winked, and Jess raised an eyebrow.

 

Jess let out a groan. "Kare, you know I don't like all that bull-"

"Jessika Marie Pava. We're treating you to this whether you like it or not." Kare stated, placing her hands on her hip. "I'll bring some of my dresses, and we'll go find something...flashy to compliment you." Snap stood up and took on of Jess's hands, Kare taking the other. 

"Guys..." she whined.

"I will carry you out of here." Snap warned. Jess scoffed and rolled her eyes...

 

As the three friends left, they neglected to hear a very important warning from the television that played in the coffee shop.  


**"And in other news, the StarKiller Casino was recently bought by billionaire Ben Solo, President of First Order Tech. We'll have an interview with Mr. Solo after these messages."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think the purchase of StarKiller Casino was a great investment, and it'll only get better from here. Who knows what the future will hold? This is just the beginning." 
> 
>  
> 
> _Benjamin Organa Solo, President of First Order Tech_


	9. Inconvenience

She let out a sigh as she sat down in the convenience store, her stomach still growling as she tapped her fingers against the cold, square table in front of her. The convenience store was hardly comfortable, but she was sure that it was much better than being with those strange, suited men from earlier. Finn certainly had a reason to be against them. She tried not to think about them though, even if it was slightly difficult to do so given their situation, but perhaps staring up at the fading twilight could somehow...

Nope. Still, she couldn't help but remain on edge. If it weren't for the fact that the two of them were so undeniably hungry, they'd still be on the road, getting as far away from those men as possible. Did they even have time for a break? What if they stayed here too long? What if they caught up to them? What would they do to-

"Hey. Sorry it took so long." Finn's voice shook her out of her anxious thoughts as he sat down across from her. He hung his jacket on the back of his seat, and she couldn't help but notice how his muscles were highlighted, idly flexing underneath his tight black shirt. "Here's yours." He offered as he placed a hotdog and a bag of chips down in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiled, shoving the hot dog into her mouth. 

Finn tried to hold back laughter as she stared at him. "What?" She asked, her mouth full.

"Nothing, nothing." He chuckled.

She swallowed it in one gulp, slightly panting. She grabbed the soda he had gotten for her and chugged part of it, before opening up her chips.

With a snicker, Finn took a bite of his own hotdog, trying to keep his composure as Rey tossed chip after chip into her mouth in front of him. He loved seeing the amazement flash in her eyes while she ate, as if she'd never been given access to this much food before. She'd already almost finished her meal, while Finn'd only taken a couple bites of his. One thing was still for certain: she was pretty cute when she isn't fighting for her life. He'd convinced himself that he should appreciate her acquaintance while he has the chance. Being apart of the First Order taught him that good company is rare. Now that they'd seen her with him, they'd come after her too, and the thought of losing her...it made his stomach twist. 

"So..." she spoke up as he took another bite of his food, "any idea where we're going?" 

"Not a clue." he sighed, leaning back in his seat. "We'll just have to keep following the road until we reach another city."

"And when that happens?"

"We should probably ditch the SUV. They're gonna be looking for it now that we've got it."

"Right..." she looked out the window again, at their stolen SUV where BeeBee was probably sleeping by now. She let out another sigh, this one louder than usual.

"You alright?" He looked at her, his big brown eyes glowing. 

"Yeah- just...hungry. That's all." she shrugged, trying to chuckle it off. 

"You want more food?"

"If that's okay with you..." she mumbled.

"It's fine, I'll be right back." He got up from his seat to get her more as she drank the rest of her soda. She turned back toward the window, watching the sun set. She'd never been this far from home, at least, not that she could remember... 

...Not that she could remember much of anything. 

_'Mommy look! I caught one!' she opened her hands, presenting the beautiful Monarch Butterfly that now rested in her palm. 'Oh sweetie, it's beautiful...' her mother hummed, pressing a kiss to her temple, causing the little girl to giggle.  
'Just like me, mommy?'_

_'Yes, Rey. Just like you.'_

"Here you go." Finn's voice interrupted as he set down another plate of hotdogs, "The clerk says those were his last batch. He has to fix some more." 

She didn't answer right away, and once again Finn grew concerned for her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff. Did...did you ever have parents?"

"W-What?"

"I know normal people do, but...I don't know mine." She admitted. 

When she was answered with initial silence, she looked up to see him staring down at the table. "I uh...yeah." He cleared his throat. "I had a mother and a father...yep."

"What were they like?"

"Oh, you know..." he began, increasingly hesitant as he suddenly struggled with his own vocabulary. "one nice...one not so nice. One was sweet and loving, and the other..." He swallowed a lump in his throat and rolled up his sleeve just above his elbow so she could see a small burn mark, about the size of a quarter. 

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that." She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes, her heart tensing when she saw it. Turns out she wasn't the only victim of abuse. Finn, of all people, knew how she felt. Sure, she'd fought before, fought for her life at that. Thugs, burglars and bandits? Of course. But even she had never been beaten by Plutt. Neglected of meals? Treated unfairly? Flirted with? Threatened? Treated like garbage? Of course! But even Plutt would never cross that line and lay hands on her. And if he ever did, he'd surely soon regret it. "I had no idea." 

"Don't be...I just...I just don't really like to talk about it." he leaned back and looked at the ceiling, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he immediately tried to block out any...negative memories that usually entered at these times. 

"It's okay." she resigned, and more silence followed for a moment. She didn't even get to ask what happened to them when another, easier question entered her mind,, "Did you have any siblings?"

He looked back down at her, and this time she noticed his eyes fill with paranoia at her question. Perhaps the situation wasn't improved by her question as she thought - wished it would. "Ummm. I used to have one I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I had an older brother, and we didn't really get along when we were younger. He uh..." He took a deep breath, already hearing Jacen's - no, Zeroes's voice bellow and taunt in his mind. "He uh, passed away as of recently actually. He drank himself to death." 

"Oh God, that's terrible. I'm sorry for your loss." She said, her hand holding his as if to comfort him.

"Uhh, yeah. I...I miss him sometimes." Lies... "But what about you?"

"Oh, I think I'm an only child."

"You think?"

"My parents...they...they didn't want me. They left me in Jakku with false hope and promises. Promises that he'd come back for me, promises that everything would make sense in the end, promises that he loved me... And it was all lies." She stated plainly. "After a while I convinced myself that...that he wasn't coming back. So at the age of seven, I'd lost my mother, and my father left me with Plutt."

"Oh yeah...But I mean..." he proceeded carefully, "At least you're away from him now, right?" He said, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. 

"I suppose so. I doubt Plutt'll be able to find me now. Shouldn't we be moving now?"

"Actually, I talked the clerk into letting us stay here for a while. Just for the night, though, so we should stock up on food while we're here."

"Are you sure? That's a long time to be sitting still. And don't forget that's my dog sitting in that little stolen SUV of ours." She should've lowered her voice for that last part, but the clerk was still in the back getting extra hot dogs to cook.

"I know..." he sighed, "I'll keep watch for us for the day. We'll just get some food for the road, get a little bit more rest, and be off as soon as possible. I'll even get some beef jerky for BeeBee. Deal?" he offered, his grin making her heart melt. 

She couldn't help but smile, relieving some of her stress, "Alright...deal." 

 

**\--Meanwhile, Jessika's Apartment, 3:00pm**

 

Jessika sat rather impatiently in her apartment bathroom while Kare had been busy "dolling her up." "Are you done yet?" Jess groaned after the fifth hour of makeup application. She had no idea what Kare had been doing to her face this whole time, but 300 minutes had better been well spent. For the past eternity all she'd felt was cold, perfumey ointments streaking across her cheeks, eyelids, and nose, all having different smells, from fruity, to chocolate. Kare absolutely refused to let Jessika look until her "masterpiece" was complete. "Kare come on."

"Hang on...just a little bit...more..."

"Kare it's been forever! What're you doing to my face!"

"Calm down! Sheesh, it's only..." she peered down at her wrist watch, which read as 3:05. It really had been five hours. Her eyes widened. "oh yikes..." she mumbled, to which her old friend took notice.

"Yikes? yikes what? Kare, what time is it? How long have you been experimenting with me?"

"Relax. It's no big deal. Although...it did take a TAD longer than I expected...but no worries, we'll still have enough time to finish up before the big night tonight." She stated with a tinge of excitement in her voice. 

"Kare. Tell me the time." She ordered.

"You can look for yourself in a minute! I promise."

"Sure..." 

She heard the front door open and shut, and soon saw Snap peak is head in. "I got the-holy shit you look amazing." He gasped, Jess wanting to laugh if not for the fact that her best friend was right in front of her making sure she was pretty.

"Hey!" Kare snapped, Snap shaking his head. 

"But you're prettier, as always." He blushed.

"Much better." She finished with a smile, and made room as Snap set down an assortment of items onto the bathroom counter. "Is this everything?"

"All the good stuff, yep. I'm not sure what colors look best on you, Jess, so I brought a red, blue, and black dress. All Kare's." he held each one up so that Jess could see them. "What do you think?"

She examined the articles of clothing, trying to form the image of her wearing each one before making her decision. Blue never looked good on her as a child, but then again black made her look like a funeral attendant. "I...guess I'll try the red dress?" 

"Awesome choice!" Snap beamed as he took the red dress and swung it over his arm, patiently waiting _(unlike Jessika)_ for his wife to finish her "artwork." 

"Aaaaand. Voila!" Kare exclaimed, feigning a curtsy as she took a step back from her finished masterpiece. "What do you think, Snap?"

"...incredible..." Snap whispered as his eyes widened and his mouth hung agape for a moment before he quickly composed himself. *Ahem* "I mean, uh, wow, great job Babe! She's like a different person!" The couple gushed over Kare's work while Jessika simply felt a heavy blow of awkwardness fill the room while they stared at her with stars in their eyes.

"Is...that a good thing I presume?" She finally squeaked.

With a devilishly cocky grin, Kare replied, "See for yourself, Jessie." And swung the young woman around so she could see. 

Jess gasped, her eyes widening. She looked...she looked like a goddess. Her cheeks, her eyes, her eyebrows...she looked royal. She looked like a queen. Her hair was let loose, perfectly gliding off of her shoulders in black waves. The sharp red lipstick clung elegantly to her lips, which contrasted perfectly with the ghostly ivory that rested her cheeks. Her nose had a sprinkle of pink highlighting it, and after all of the tweaking, her little black spot of a beauty mark still remained untouched on the corner of her lips. 

"Do you like it?" Kare asked softly. 

Jess fought the urge to bite her lip, fore she knew Kare would get mad that she ruined her lipstick. "I...I don't look like me. But...but I think Poe would've liked it." She mumbled. 

"Yes! See? You're already loosening up a bit. Also," she pulled something out of her pocket. "Take these." Jess raised an eyebrow. 

"Condoms? Really?"

"Hey, you never know how much attention you just might attract little lady. You'll be fighting off a crowd when you step into that casino."

"yeah...let's hope not..." she mumbled so that it was barely audible.

"Now for phase two: red velvet cake." 

"Red velvet cake?" She asked perplexed, only to hold back a snort when she saw Kare holding up the red dress.

"Give it a shot, princess. We'll wait outside for you to blow us away." she winked, and closed the door behind her. Meanwhile, Jess huffed, holding the dress up to her body, and staring at the small pile of lingerie that they'd lent her for this occasion, including a black thong and push up bra. If not for her makeup, then the blood rushing to her cheeks would be more evident at the sight of such an article of clothing. Maybe Kare was just looking out for her friend? Or maybe she was trying too hard for Jessika to...stand out from the rest of the crowd. 

Either way, she shouldn't have to remind herself that this is just for one night. Just one, little night to relax and let loose a little bit, and that's it. This certainly wouldn't be a tradition for her, contrary to the beliefs of Kare and Snap. She was there to maybe have a drink or two, and maybe...MAYBE gamble a few dollars to pay the bills. She wasn't there to flirt or show her breasts to whatever slimy douchebag wanted to have some sort of one night stand. Disgusting.

She shook her head, focusing back on the stylish dress, and unzipping it. It would be a perfect fit, modest enough to show that she had respect for herself, yet tempting enough to show the slightest hint of...a little personality as well. Just perfect for a woman like her. 

She slipped into the dress with ease, and zipped herself up in a snap, trying to adjust the push-up bra until it fit comfortably with the rest of her outfit. It never really did. Still, she couldn't help but remain stunned at her shift in appearance. She looked so...sharp. She examined her own curves, in fact, liking how the dress complimented her hips, and how the bra, though extremely uncomfortable, did make her look more appealing, so to speak. If her mother saw her in this outfit, she'd be ashamed. But she had to fit in. 

It was all crashing together now. She, Jessika Marie Pava, was actually....sexy? "Wow." She whispered to herself. "Look at you now, Jessie." Perhaps she could get used to this lifest- 

No. Her heart shattered as she stared at this woman in the mirror. What the hell was she wearing? She snatched her own hand away from her body when she noticed that she was caressing herself. No way. That's not who she was. It never would be. Better to be a respectable, educated and well rounded woman than some random skank. "Keep it together, miss Pava." She took a breath. "That's not who you are. Stay focused. Stay-"

"Hey Jessie? What's taking so long?" She heard Kare ask from behind the door.

"Uh...I don't think this outfit really...suits me." She admitted with a groan in her voice. 

"What?! Come out and let us see!" Kare exclaimed.  
Jess opened the door, and Kare gave her a look. "You look like a million bucks. What's the problem?"

"I don't look like me! I mean, I feel like I'm wearing someone else's skin..."

"Jessika. You need to relax and have some fun for once!"

"I need my dignity first."

"Your dignity doesn't pay the bills, Kare snapped back, "and it sure as HELL wouldn't help you with P-" 

"That's okay! Why don't we try another dress!" Snap proclaimed, trying to break up the glares. "Um, I found some from your closet."  
He held up a navy blue dress, and Kare groaned. 

"No way in hell are you wearing that trash."  
He held up a green and red dress. "Too much Christmas."

"Alright, alright." He groaned, going back and grabbing one more. This one was a crystal blue, small shoulder straps, and glimmering sparkles that shone on the edges. "What about this one? I had to really dig to find this one."

Her eyes shot wide as she looked at it, almost speechless. "I...I haven't worn that one in ages." A thousand memories flushed her mind as she snatched the piece of clothing from his hands and held it close.

"...um...you like it?" Kare asked

"I love it." She felt like she was gonna cry.

"Oh God, don't mess up your make up. Deep breaths." Kare told her calmly. "You can wear that. But what's so special about it?"

"So many things..." she whispered. The memory of Poe taking it off her the night they first made love filled her head. She missed his words of praise and his curls against her belly. She missed it so-

"Earth to Jessika." Kare clapped her hands in Jess's face.

"Oh! Sorry, um, mind if you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure. We'll be in the living room." Snap lead Kare away. 

 

**\----spring break, senior year**

 

_Jess sorted through the seashell necklaces, looking for one that her mother might like, when she saw Poe smiling like a ninny. "Oh fuck Dameron, what is it?"_

_"I got you a present." He smiled, presenting the dress to her. She gasped and took out from his hands._

_"Poe...it's beautiful."_

_"I think it would look even more beautiful on you." His ears turned red. "I managed to get a reservations for the nice restaurant up on the cliff side in an hour."_

_"Really?! How!?"_

_"I'll never tell." He smirked. The restaurant was for 21 and older only, and since Poe was 17 and Jess was 18, she was astounded that Poe had managed to get them a reservation._

_"Poe, this is so sweet." She pulled her boyfriend into a hug. "I'll treat you tonight." She whispered, her hip grinding against him before she smirked and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I wanna get ready."_

_She dragged him back to the hotel, and quickly changed into her new dress, Poe, ever the gentleman, had his back to her._

_"Okay, you can turn around now." She hummed._

_"Holy shit. You...you look like a goddess..." He whispered. She had brushed her hair and it went down in waves, her eyes were wide and filled with love and happiness. The dress hugged her curves, but it was so her._

_"Thanks Poe." She giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear._

_"I wanna kiss you so bad..." he murmured, placing his hands on her ass, and gently nipping her neck._

_"Poe...Poe..." she groaned.  
He continued, until she got his attention, Poe!" _

_Poe jumped, and stood at attention. "I-I'm sorry, I got carried-" his cheeks reddened._

_"Shush, it's fine. I just don't wanna go to dinner covered with love bites."_

_"Oh, speaking of dinner," he held his arm out for her. "This way my queen." She blushed, and took it, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"I love you so much." She whispered into his ear._

_"I love you more. I always will..."_

She opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful, breathtaking even. She turned and swung lightly, watching the dress sway as she tried not to cry. If only Poe could see her in this. 

Jess opened the door, and the couple gasped. "Do I look okay?" She asked softly.  
"No." Kare answered, and her heart sank. "You look perfect." Kare smirked. Jess playfully hit her arm.

"You suck." 

"I know." She hummed.

"So..." Jessika took a deep breath. "Is this it?"

Kare and Snap glanced at each other, and then back at the young woman in front of them. Keys jingled in her hands as her smile grew.  
"Yep. Let's do this." And they were off to Starkiller Casino...

 

**\--That night...**

 

Finn let out a sigh, his breath fogging the window. He hummed while tracing a little smiley face into the residue of the glass. It was quiet, and they'd actually felt relaxed enough for one of them, Rey, to dose off, while the other kept an eye out for any unfriendly company. The clerk had been nice enough to let them spend the night, not without a moments debate however, that soon cost the pair an extra $50 for the hospitality. But they weren't the type to complain. At least they had a place to stay and rest for a moment's time. 

Finn only left the convenience store for a moment to give BeeBee a couple pieces of jerky to keep him happy, since animals weren't allowed inside. He even left the windows slightly rolled down to let air in, and stored their purchased food in the backseat. Everything seemed to be in a decent place and time, given their situation, of course. Still, eventually they'd have to keep moving. Never safe to get too comfortable, especially when bad men want you dead. But those were thoughts he tried not to dwell on, the sound of Rey's rhythmic breathing the only thing keeping him calm as she leaned over and rested her head on his chest. They'd laid out a $15 blanket that was for sale and laid it out in a corner on the floor, and that would be their bed for the night. Needless to say, it was the closest thing to comfortable that Finn had felt in a while....

Suddenly, Rey began to shift and stir in his arms, her loose strands of hair tickling his chin as she mumbled quiet nothings in her half-sleep.  
"Shhhh." Finn whispered, "You're alright, you're alright."

Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a yawn, "F-Finn?..." she muttered, "What time is it?"

"Only a little after nine. We're still at the convenience store, don't worry."

"Damn...well we don't have to leave till - ***yawwwwwn*** \- tomorrow morning...do you wanna switch?"

"No no, I don't mind. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" She asked, Finn pulling her closer. 

"Positive." She gave a tired smile, and fell back asleep. She was so cute when she was asleep, all curled up in a little ball.

He turned back to the window, and watched the sky...

His eyes struck open as the clock struck one a.m.

He had been asleep! He cursed himself, when he heard a loud barking. He turned to the car, and realized it was BeeBee, having a freak out.  
He gently got up, expecting the puppy to need to use the bathroom.

"mmmwhat's going on?" Rey murmured, leaning up on her elbows as Finn stood by the doors. 

"Something's up with BeeBee..."

"He's probably just nervous..." 

"Uhhh....Rey?" Finn hesitated, "Rey..."

"What?" 

"Get down." He said, rushing back over to her and ducking so that they couldn't be seen through the window. They both peeked over just slightly to see headlights approaching, and a black SUV pulling into the drive station. They looked at each other, and their blood ran cold as BeeBee's barking got even louder. "Fuck."

"They found us?!" She hissed, before her face went pale. "BeeBee, I gotta go and get BeeBee." She jumped up, but Finn yanked her back down. 

"Are you crazy!? You're going to get us killed!"

"They might hurt BeeBee! I have to go get him. He's like my child. I'm not leaving him alone." She snarled, Finn almost jumping back at her tone.

"Just wait a minute! They might leave if they don't see us! They'll figure we ditched the car!" He tried to reason, and it took him some time to convince her of his plan. Moments later, they decided to go around the building, through the backdoor of the convenience store, and peaked around the side to see two black suited figures step out of the SUV. They both had their pistols drawn as they approached the vehicle, where BeeBee continued to bark. Finn tried not to make a sound, despite how tightly Rey squeezed his hand as she watched her little puppy from the distance, wanting desperately to help. 

One of the men looked back at the SUV. "It's just a dog." He said, "The targets are probably nearby. Stay here. I'll check inside."

"Copy." The second agent, and the driver answered, "What about the dog?"

"Put the damn thing down. It's irritating the fuck outta me."

"Alright, it's kinda cute though." He chuckled, aiming his gun at the helpless Shiba Inu. 

"That's it!" Rey hissed, and darted out from behind the building to meet the First Order agent. Finn tried to stop her, but it was too late. She was too fast, and he ducked back around the corner.  
*What the hell is she doing?!* he thought to himself, his finger itching on his revolver. 

"Stop!" she shouted as she reached the agent, agent Mason, facing him with her fists balled. He immediately took notice and aimed his gun at her. 

"Whoa! Back up!" He shouted, clicking the safety off and pointing it towards her head. "Agent Tyler! I have one of the targets in custody out here!" He called, and the second black suited gentleman exited the building with his gun drawn as well to meet the two. 

"Nice job making this easy for us, miss." He hissed, drifting his thumb over the young woman's cheek. "One down, one to go. Now where's the other one." 

Rey took a deep breath and slowly lifted her hands as the second gun was aimed at her. Finn continued to watch, slowly drawing the revolver from his hip, and gripping it in his hands anxiously. He had a perfect shot on the two agents that currently had Rey, but if he made a mistake, one of them would die. 

Finn's heart pounded in his chest when she silently pointed in his direction, one of the agents turning to see the spot where they were hiding. "What the fuck, Rey???" He whispered as he ducked back around, holding the revolver close to his chest.

"Keep an eye on her." Agent Tyler said as he approached the side of the building where Finn currently was.

As soon as his back was too her and close enough to Finn, she jumped on the other agent like a cat pouncing on its prey. She punched him in the face and bite his hand, trying to get the gun. 

Agent Tyler turned back to his partner, but not before he was met with the sound of his old colleague's voice. "I don't wanna kill you man. Just...just put the gun down." Finn demanded, praying he wouldn't be dead in the next five minutes. 

"Oh. Well that makes two of us."

Wait. Was...was he gonna set him free? 

"I'm not gonna kill you, your brother has the luxury of doing that. But I can do whatever I want with the girl, as long as she makes it back to Ben." He turned around in the blink of an eye, and shot Rey in the shoulder, the young woman letting out a blood curdling scream.

"REY!" He screamed, pulling the trigger, and killing Agent Tyler. He watched his corpse collapse lifelessly to the ground as blood leaked from his head. 

Agent Mason took his opportunity and flipped Rey off of him as she screamed in pain. "Game over, bitch." He struggled, lifting his fist, only to hear another gunshot go off. Moments later, he felt cold, and looked down to see blood dripping from his chest. He tried to say something, but only choked on his own blood. He shuddered, struggling to stay present, only to cough violently until he fell limp on top of the bleeding young woman. 

Behind them, Finn dropped the revolver, panting heavily as he shook. The only sound was the gun clacking against the cold ground, and Rey's whimpering as he rushed towards her aid to see her clutching her bleeding shoulder.

He threw the dead body off her, and held her close. "Are you okay?!" He asked, adrenaline pumping through him. 

"I-I-I-" she panted, and he realized she was going into shock. 

"Shush, I got you." He opened the car door and placed her in the back with BeeBee, who was whimpering and nudging her face. "She's okay BeeBee. She's okay." He assured the puppy, before quickly running back inside, grabbing there belongings. The clerk only looked at Finn's blood soaked figure before he pointed his gun at him. "You...you won't tell anyone what you saw, got it?" The clerk didn't move, so he took a step closer. "Got it?" He growled, and the clerk only tightened his jaw, before replying, "You've got five minutes to get as far away as possible. After five minutes is up, I'm calling the cops." Finn blinked at the clerk, who was a middle aged gentleman with an anchor tattooed on his left bicep, and bald head, and a poorly kept pony tail. Clearly this wasn't the first time someone had pointed a gun at him.

With a subtle, and much more respectful nod, Finn dashed out the door and placed the blanket over Rey, and took off her shirt to use as a bandage. He tied it firmly, hoping that would stop the bleeding. BeeBee, was nuzzled up against her, his tail between his legs.

That was when he heard a click, and a gun press against the back of his head. "You missed one, dumbass." The driver stated with a sneer. "Not the first mess you've made on this road. And clearly not the last. Phasma's gonna be happy to get her hands on you. And especially mister Solo? Oh boy, he'll love both of-" She was cut off with a bullet to the head. Finn held his ear with a groan, and slowly opened his eyes to see Rey, her hand shaking with his revolver, barely able to keep it up. She was sweating, and trembling. He let out a huge sigh of relief. They had a knack for saving each other's lives, he knew that much. The gun fell from her hands, and she leaned her head back, exhausted. 

"Thank you, Rey." He whispered, hugging her as she panted against his neck. "I mean that."

"Likewise...n-now let's g-g-go..." She mumbled. "I think I m-might need another n-n-nap after all huh..." she let out the weakest chuckle, and Finn could see the smallest hint of a smile before she closed her eyes. He let out a sigh, squeezing her hand.

"Alright, Rey...you get some rest. I'll get us out of here." Without another word, he climbed into the driver's seat, and started the engine, relieved when he saw that the tank was full. Once again, they sped off into the night...

Though this time, he couldn't forget the words spoken by Agent Tyler...

 

_What could Ben possibly want with the girl?_

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments and reviews are appreciate :)**


End file.
